What We Had
by PrettyGirlTee
Summary: TreeHill a Small but well known Town, Home to Famous Authors, Fashion Designers and NBA Players, but also home to the lives of families, families with secrets that are about to be opened How will Brooke handle her life with her family
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys heres another story, i will be continuing the other one, but for now im focusing on this one

please review hope you enjoy

Brooke and Julian Baker

*Beth Davis 17

*Jude&amp;Davis Baker 15

Peyton and Lucas Scott

*Sawyer Scott 17

*Ellie Scott 15

Haley and Nathan Scott

*Jaime Scott 19

*Lydia Scott 15

*Quinetin Scott

Tayla marshal 17

Liam Conners 17

Lilly Roe 19

TreeHill a Small but well known Town, Home to Famous Authors, Fashion Designers and NBA Players, but also home to the lives of families, families with secrets that are about to be opened

Brooke Davis Baker and Julian Baker are too of TreeHills most Famous couples and parents, Brooke Davis you might of heard of her, she has one of the most famous and successful clothing company's in the world Clothes Over Bros, brooke grew up around popularity and wealth with her parents just throwing money at her instead of love, Brooke Davis became it girl in High school and Head Cheerleader of the TreeHill Ravens, Brooke was described as carefree and sex to every guy until she met her first love Lucas Scott after a year and half her heart was broken by Lucas and her bestFriend Peyton, making brooke decide to focus on her career and not boys, moving to NewYork to collage and after some romance the high school prom queen finally met her Husband Julian Baker Director to the stars, the couple meet in NewYork a year after collage at NY State, brooke already had a 6month year old daughter Beth to her previous relationship, she told Julian he didn't want any part in her life, soon after Julian fell in love with the little girl and her mother and the pair finally married a year later. The little family moved back to Brooke's Home town of TreeHill where she ran her store and re connected with her family and friends while becoming pregnant again and the birth of her twin boys Davis&amp;Jude

Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott, TreeHills original It couple, the pair met in High School, with Nathan being the brother of Haley's bestFriend Lucas the pair had various problems with the brothers not getting along, but soon after the couple finally married at the age of 17 and the brothers finally putting their hate towards each other out of the way to become a family and cutting all ties to their father Dan Scott who ruined their lives. A year later at the age of 18 and as high school seniors haley found out she was pregnant with their first child, a boy James Lucas Scott, the couple moved to Durham further south of their home in North Carolina so Nathan could play basketball for Duke University and Haley could still study music and Teaching, both trying to manage their dreams and family. After Collage the pair moved home and after 6 years together they welcomed their beautiful baby girl Lydia Bob Scott

Peyton And Lucas Scott, TreeHills pair of the worst Love Triangle in all TreeHill history finally decided now was the time to move Back home to TreeHill North Carolina, Lucas Scott Local boy and Brother of Nathan Scott was the under dog kid from across the wrong side of the tracks who crossed over with the pretty and popular and eventually meeting his wife Peyton Sawyer and her BestFriend, HeadCheerleader Brooke Davis, who was the 3rd person to his HighSchool love triangle. Peyton, Brooke and Nathan all came from popularity or money for two of them both, they were three Bestfriends who hung out from being in the same circle. Peyton was with Nathan at the time of their first year of HighSchool but after breaking it of once and for all two years later, Lucas tried to finally make his move on the girl he'd crushed on since 6th grade but with her not knowing what she wanted he moved on finally seeing Peyton sawyer wasn't who he dreamed of well not yet, Lucas moved on to the blondes bubbly and hot brunette friend Brooke Davis, the pair entered a relationship after brooke finally letting her guard down to Lucas and seeing he wasn't just like any other high school boy out their but at the time her one true love, through out the year and half relationship Peyton told Brooke she was in Love with her Boyfriend, ending their Bff relationship and also Brooke and Lucas's Relationship as well, the famous Triangle had broken after high school when brooke finally broke things off with Her first Love Lucas Scott, Lucas was crushed his first ever love had broken his heart and he didn't know why she had, but in the time it took for her to do that he'd completely shattered hers, with brooke moving to New York. Lucas would always have a piece of Brooke's heart and same with her, but Finally Lucas chose Peyton again and the pair went off to collage together after splitting for a few months and then when returning back to TreeHill the pair reconnected and married then welcomed their first child Sawyer Scott with Lucas not being able to play basketball due to his heart, he turned to Writing and sold his first book and it went straight to number 1 best seller, Peyton opened her first Music studio and is now a famous music producer. The pair needed to find a spark, with Lucas having writers block and Peyton needing to get her name out , they moved to LA.

The families of tree hill are about to be rocked stay tuned


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 welcome back 10 years later

Brooke Davis stood in her store C/B and looked around, she loved TreeHill it's where her family was and her home, after everything she went through in this town, she would always love TreeHill and its people, she heard the bell above her store ring and in walked her Daughter Beth, she smiled at the young girl in her blue cheerleading uniform

Beth was the spitting image of Brooke, she had her long brunette hair, her dimples and her smile, but it was weird she had blue eyes that made you weak looking in them, kind of like Lucas, no one had asked her if she was his except Nathan who she told him he was mad, so he never bought it up again

"Hey, what are you doing here your suppose to be in school?" Brooke said coming out from behind the counter with her hands on her hips

"Woah chill Mom it's lunch time, and I thought we could have lunch together" Beth smiled putting her bag on the counter smiling

"Oh ok well in that case sure, of course we can, how about we go eat with aunt haley she's working today?" Brooke smiled grabbing her purse

Brooke and haley had became bestFriends their junior year of high school when haley hung out with them and joined her Ravens team

"Yum sounds good" Beth smiled walking out of the store

Brooke left Laura her assistant in charge and grabbed her purse, "let's go" the pair walked across the street to Karen's Cafe, brooke loved this place it always made her think of TreeHill when someone mentioned it

The bell above the door rang as the pair walked in, brooke saw Jaime, her nephew and godson sitting their at the counter

"James Lucas Scott, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming" brooke smiled walking over to him

"Aunt brooke, it was a surprise, I was going to come visit you today actually" he smiled at his favourite aunt giving her a hug

"Argh I missed you buddy, your getting taller, how old are you now 25" brooke joked

"No only 19, but yeah tall, I must get it from dad" jaime laughed

"Yeah you do" brooke smiled

"Hey Scott" Beth smiled giving her older cousin a hug

"Hey Davis, how's school?" Jaime said hugging her back

"It's good, pretty boring, how's collage?" She said sitting on the stool as she flipped through a magazine on the counter

Then haley walked out, her hair short like a bob cut and blonde real blonde, she looked good, wearing red lipstick and jeans and her KC apron

"Hey brooke, hey Beth sweetie, how's math going? Did you pick up your grade?" Haley smiled picking up a tray

Brooke looked at her daughter curious, she thought she was doing good in school

"Aah" Beth said smiling

By the look on her mothers face she didn't know about her daughter failing math

Haley and Jaime took that as there que to move away

Brooke looked at Beth waiting for her to explain "I'm waiting?" She said

"Ok I'm failing math, but it's ok, I mean what do we even use it for right?" She said sarcastically

Brooke always wanted Beth to excel in academics but she followed Brooke's path of Cheerleading and more sports wise, the only class she did well in was English she loved books but never told anyone besides Brooke

"Well discus this more later missy, just take your lunch" brooke said as haley and Jaime came back over

"So how long are you here for Jim jam?" Brooke smiled taking a cupcake from the counter and picking at it

"Aunt brooke you can't call me that I'm not a baby anymore" he laughed "and Just till Sunday, so we're going to have dinner at home on Friday night" Jaime said smiling

"You'll always be my baby Jim jam, sounds good, Hales need us to bring anything?" Brooke smiled finishing the muffin

"Just your beautiful family" haley smiled

"Well I can definitely do that" brooke smiled

"Mum Its getting late so I'm going to head back now" she said kissing her mothers cheek then walking around the counter to kiss her aunts cheek

"Oh ok, love you" brooke smiled

"Love you, see you aunt haley, Jaime" she waved

"Actually you reakon I could get a lift, I'm going to go surprise my sister and dad" Jaime said grabbing his jacket

"Yeah, sweet as" the teens waved to their parents and left heading towards school

They arrived and got out

"Dam I'm late, oh well" Beth laughed grabbing her back pack

"How's Liam?" Jaime said walking next to his cousin

"He's good, he'll be there Friday, he asked how you were actually yesterday" she smiled

"Sweet tell him I said hi, alright I'll see you later, river court tonight 7pm be there weirdo" Jaime laughed walking towards the gym

"Yeah ok Scott" Beth walked down the halls, she thought she Mars well use the rest room she was already late, she walked to the girls bathroom around the corner and saw Lydia coughing coming out of them, their was smoke around her

Lydia Bob Scott was an A+ student but sometimes the stress got to her so she smoked a little pot to calm her self , she was beautiful she had her fathers blue eyes and mothers long light brown hair

"Lydia not again" Beth said to her younger cousin taking her back in to the bathroom were she was shocked to find her brother standing their looking shocked and scared

"Jude what the hell, Mom and dad would kill you" Beth said

Jude stood their shocked but mostly stoned , he had his fathers grin and smile that made any girl weak at the knees and his mothers hair colour and personality, strong independent and very good looking, he was going to beat his uncle Nathan and Jaime's basketball score, he was the next one to hang their jumper on the wall.

"I " was all he could manage

Beth walked over and sprayed perfume on him and gave them both gum , she was always saving her younger brothers or cousins.

"Both don't go home straight away, go to class please try concentrate" she said mostly looking at Jude

Jude smiled "thanks sis, I'll see you after, I'm sorry" he said walking out

"Game at the river court tonight" Beth said as the younger teens walked out

Just as Beth walked out she froze "Hi wooah" the taller man said as smoke hit him as She opened the door Beth knew she was busted for sure

"It's not me honestly" Beth said freaking out going to walk away before he could say anything

The blonde guy touched her arm "it's ok" he said as he looked in her eyes he thought he knew her and she looked really familiar

Beth hurried away, she was confused he looked very familiar to her, his eyes, his eyes looked like uncle nates and Jaime's

The blonde man walked off in to the gym "Well Well, Nathan Scott" he smiled

"Lucas what are you doing here?" Nathan said hugging his brother

Lucas smiled "we thought it was time to come home"

"Uncle Lucas" Jaime said walking over to hug his uncle

"James Lucas Scott, wow your so tall now" Lucas said hugging his nephew

"I missed you buddy, how's Lydia?" He asked

"I missed you too, we all did, she's good ay top of her class here" he smiled

Lucas smiled "Like mother like daughter" he laughed it felt good to be home

A few hours later Beth had arrived home, she loved her house because her mother grew up in it and it was like her mothers old Victorian doll house she had given to her as a child, it had a homely vibe and she loved it better than another house they had

Beth walked through the red door and dropped her back pack on the floor near the door , she called out to see if anyone was home

"In here honey"

Beth walked in to the kitchen were her father was cooking dinner, she knew Julian wasn't her real father but she loved him more for taking his place

"Hey how was school?" Julian looked up and smiled

"It was ok, Jamie's back I went for lunch with mom and he was at the cafe, is anyone home" beth said opening the fridge to get an apple

"No not yet, Brooke's finishing late and That's good, I haven't seen him in awhile, how is he?" Julian asked stirring his pasta sauce

"He's great, he's just visiting until Sunday, so I think we're having dinner over there on Friday" Beth said walking to grab a glass of water and then to the stairs

"Ok, pasta for dinner" Julian called

"Yup" she said walking up the stairs

Beth opened her brothers room, she walked in to Jude's room and found him sleeping off his Buzz, he would of came home early and climbed through the window, she shook her head and put the glass of water and apple there for him she turned around and saw her other brother

Davis was the smart one of the family, he was top of his classes and tie with his cousin Lydia for top student, he had hair like Julians messy and had his grin like his and his brothers

Davis walked past he must of just got home "Hey I saw Jaime today he said game tonight at the river court, also is his uncle Lucas back, weird right he hasn't been home in 15 years" Davis said curious

Beth closed the door as she and Davis walked in to her room, opening her white doors "where does he live again?" She said

"LA with Aunt Peyton"

"Woah I haven't herd her name in a long time" Beth said sitting on her bed

Lucas and Peyton moved to LA 18 years ago, they had their split and then got back together and made their dreams come true, they stayed in contact with Naley but never wanted to come back to tree hill there was to much past for both of them but now time has past and their ready to be with their family and loved ones

"I don't even remember what they look like?" Beth said

"I can't remember when aunt Peyton was here last but I saw Lucas today he has blonde Sandy hair and blue eyes like uncle Nates" he said

Straight away, Beth thought "oh crap" her eyes wide open

"Whoa what's that look for ?" Davis laughed

"After Jude left I walked out of the bathroom and smoke followed and then I bumped in to him, dammit Jude" she said falling on her bed

"So it's not like he's going to tell mom or dad" Davis said

"We don't know that" Beth said in to her pillow

"Ok then we'll good luck with that, I'll have your room when your shipped of to boarding school" Davis joked and walked out

Beth just through her pillow at the door

It had been 18 years since Lucas Scott had been back to TreeHill, he was glad when he heard that his mom was moving back about 10 years ago with Lilly and Andy so he was excited to see his old family house and show his daughters Sawyer and Ellie it

Sawyer Brooke Scott was a 17 year old normal teenager, she was not happy about her name she didn't even no the woman who's name she was given, her mother never talked about her so she why should she be happy at all about this move her parents forced on her and her little sister. Sawyer looked exactly like Peyton Long blonde curly hair and same figure size, she wore jeans a lot as well, she enjoyed Painting like her mother And music but secretly she loved fashion, and books like her father, she had his blue eyes to match.

Ellie Anna Scott age 15 ,she had blonde hair and blue eyes that also matched her fathers, she's very chill and gets excited about anything, she loves music like her mother but also likes to swim and sports, she's ok with the move as long as her parents are happy she'll go where ever they go

Lucas loved his daughters more than anything, he was so excited to show them around get them settled in and enrolled in his old school were he would be helping Nate coach once again, while waiting for Peyton to join the family when she was ready

Peyton sawyer owned her own little record label (Red Bedroom Records) that haley was managing form TreeHill but she also started another in LA , it was her dream and she wasn't ready to hand it over again to someone just yet so she decided she would join her family in a few weeks

Lucas and the girls pulled up to his old home, excited to see their aunt and grandparents

Karen came out of the house, Lucas got out and walked straight over to her

"Argh I missed you Ma, so much" he said hugging his mother

"I missed you and my girls where are they" she said kissing the side of his head and inspecting him then stepping aside to see her granddaughters standing their unhappy

"Omg, you too have grown" she said giving each a hug and kiss a few times

Ellie was excited she missed her grandparents "I missed you so much nan, I have heaps to talk about" she said walking inside with Karen

Sawyer stood their un amused, Lucas put an arm around her shoulder

"Come on, smile" he said as they walked inside

A few hours passed, the girls talked to their grandmother and Lilly who had just arrived home, she was so excited to see her big brother she missed him so much

Lilly was now 19 and beautiful, she actually looked like brooke for some reason and everyone thought it, she had long brunette hair, and hazel eyes to match, she was on break from school in Charlotte for the next few months

"So yeah I'm working their" Lilly carried on

Lucas had zoned out thinking about people he needed to see "sorry where "he asked

"At Clothes over Bros with Aunt Brooke" she smiled

Whoa blast from the past, Lucas thought, well actually he thought about brooke every now and then, he wondered if she had children or who she married, Peyton never spoke of her anymore but he still thought of her ,he'd missed her dimples and smile, that smile made him weak, whoa why he thinking about her like that again he tried concentrating on Lilly speaking

"Oh that's cool, does Brooke still live in NewYork" Lucas asked

"No she lives back here, on challen Ave number" she was cut of by Lucas

"45, her old house, she moved back" he smiled

Karen looked at him she knew what he was thinking, brooke had that effect on him, she made him smile

"You remember" Karen smiled

"Yeah she loved that house, I'm glad she's back their" he smiled

"So is this the brooke I'm named after but not aloud to speak about her" sawyer asked confused

"Uh Lucas" Karen asked and Lilly looked confused

"Peyton cut her off, I don't know why they don't talk about her, and yes baby that's who your named after, but you can talk about her or even to her, she's family" he said smiling glad his wife wasn't hear

"Ok" sawyer said

"I'm going to go for a walk, get a good look around again, so you guys get settled it for the night and I'll be back later" Lucas said kissing his daughters and grabbing his old basketball

"Where are you going dad?" Ellie asked

"Maybe to the river court, it was my home away from home, I'll show you guys this week, be good guys, Sawyer I'm talking to you by the way, love yous" he smiled

"Love you to" they smiled

Lucas hadnt been to the river court in years, the place still looked the same nothing had changed except maybe more trees, he looked at the court and closed his eyes, he could still see his friends having a game late on a thrusday and sunday or when him and haley hungout on the bleeches for hours talking about girls and who they had crushes on, he then thought back to one night in particular

FLASHBACK/

Brooke and Lucas had just rekindeled their relationship and finally made it exclusive, they were walking hand in hand down their neighbour hood when they reached the river court where skills, mouth and a few of the guys were shooting hoops, Lucas turned to brooke and smiled.

"So do i get to be apart of this world?" Brooke asked smiling still holding his hands

"The biggest" Lucas smiled at her then leaning in to kiss her lips

Lucas never knew how much she would effect his life, but she did

PRESENT/

Lucas stepped on to the river court, he felt relaxed hear, he felt free, he felt home, and he loved it, he started shooting some hoops

Baker House

Julian put dinner on the table and sat down "guys dinners ready" he called out and then heard footsteps down the stairs

Jude and Davis sat opposite each other and Beth said next to Jude while Hale the youngest of the bunch sat next to Davis and Julian

They started eating, Little chats all around,

"Where's Mom?" Said Beth

"She's working late tonight, she'll be home soon though" julian said smiling

"How was school guys" he said

"Jude laughed, it was very boring"

"It was exciting, we had this science project due, it was great" said Davis

"It was lame" smiled Beth

"I played on the playground, with Otto" smiled the youngest Baker Hale age 6

They all laughed

Brooke was working on her designs, she hadn't realised the time, it was getting late, she started to close up

Lucas was walking around town, it was 8pm and getting cold, he saw Karen's cafe open and also Clothes over Bros was too he decided where he was going

When he got to Karen's cafe, he saw haley inside he smiled but then stopped and walked across the road to C/B his feet kept moving and before he knew it he was opening the door

"Sorry where closed" brooke said turning around

Blue Crystals met Green orbs, they hadn't locked eyes in almost a decade, he still looked the same to her

Lucas was at a lose of words, she was still as beautiful as ever, she was still his brooke

"Hi" she smiled their where her dimples he smiled back

Let me know what you think, thanks for the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

okay guys heres the next chapter, thanks for the reviews, feel free to give me some things you might like to happen to the characters, heres Brucas's first incounter in years

"What are you doing here Lucas?" Brooke said happy, confused and a little angry

"I was walking through town and I saw your lights on" he smiled

"No I mean what are you doing in tree hill?" She said a little harsh

He could tell she was uncomfortable, he walked closer "I wanted to come home" he smiled looking in to her eyes

She stood their looking in his eyes blue orbs, "how's Peyton?" She didn't mean to say that it just came out

"Uh shes good" he said himself now uncomfortable

"And the girls?" She smiled trying to smile

"There great, not so happy about the move but they will deal with it" he said looking around

"Wow brooke the store looks great, the one in NewYork even better, your doing great brooke" he smiled

She was confused did he say newyork, which meant he'd been there "NewYork, you went there? What for?" She was curious

"Well I was in NewYork for my book, and thought I'd come see you" he smiled putting his hand on top of hers

She looked at his hand and moved it away, she wasn't going to fall for his charm again, "Lucas I, I have to get going, but it was good to see you" she smiled walking around to the door "I have to get home to my family" she smiled

He was happy to here she had a family, but a little disappointed "okay well we should catch up soon, it was good to see you brooke, I missed you" he said about to walk out

"YOU MISSED ME" she yelled she was furious now

"Yeah" he said confused

"You can't just turn up and say you missed me, you haven't spoken to me in 15 years LUCAS! Not one phone call, or email nothing, you dropped me as soon as Peyton said she wanted youeverytime and I'm the idiot who kept falling for it, never again" she said walking off

He caught up to her "Brooke, I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry I haven't called its just Peyt" he was cut off

Brooke quickly turned around angry "Peyton of course but lucas you arnt her pet you don't have to listen to her, but you did and because of that, you lost friends and family, you lost me" she said a tear escaping

She got in the car and left

Lucas stood their annoyed and confused he went to the only person who would understand

But be careful theirs always someone lurking, across the street stood someone who saw the whole thing, and secrets have a way of getting out

"Lucas Scott, omg I'm so glad to see you, I missed you" he heard as he opened the door of the little cafe

Haley rushed over from behind the Counter to hug her old friend and then came the slaps

"Ouch what was that for?" He said rubbing his arm

"That is for not keeping in contact more often Lucas, we needed you here, and you haven't been home in years and you've hardly called that's not like you Lucas Eugene Scott" she said mad

"I'm sorry Hales, but I'm here now, and I'm ready to make up for that" he said

"Good" she hugged him tighter

"Tell me what's new?" She smiled

"Well where do i start" he laughed

BAKER/

Brooke arrived home, she opened the door and walked in, she saw her family playing monopoly in the lounge, it was game night

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, where's beth?" She said kissing hale on the head then giving julian a kiss "I missed you baby"he smiled

"She's gone to the river court, I missed you too, how was your day?" He said pulling her on his lap

She thought of Lucas "uh ok, busy but that doesn't matter, how was your guys day?" Brooke smiled listening to her children talk

Beth walked on to the river court, where Jaime , tayla and Liam were playing basketball

She ran over "hey sorry I'm late" she smiled

The boys and taylor just laughed she was always late no matter what

"Ok me and Tayla vs you and Liam" jaime said throwing them his basketball

Lucas had left haley and it was only 8 o'clock so he thought he'd go back to the river court

He was walking to the lights when he saw some teens playing on the court like he did , he smiled when he saw Jaime

"Hey guys" he smiled walking on to the river court

"Uncle Lucas hey" jaime stopped playing

While he had stopped Beth not knowing who it was quickly scooped in and grabbed the ball from her cousin, throwing a 3 pointer in to the hoop and scoring

"Winner! You never stop a game dude" she called then realised who it was and froze

"Hey guys this my uncle Lucas, uncle Lucas these are my friends Liam and Tayla" jaime said they waved and said hi

"And this is my cousin Beth" jaime said giving her a playful push

"Cousin who?" Lucas was confused and intrigued because she looked so familiar

"I gotta get going, I'm late it was nice meeting you I'll see you guys at school" Beth walked off to her mothers old Blue beadle she inherited from her

Lucas looked at the car, there was only ever one car in TreeHill like that, he made out in it with a certain brunette more than a few times

He looked at jaime "who's daughter is that?"

"Aunt Brooke's" jaime said walking grabbing the ball going back to shooting

Lucas froze "how old is she?" He said

"Like 17 why? You can meet all aunt Brooke's kids tomorrow night, now are you hear to play or talk Huh?" He said joking with his uncle

All her kids he thought, he knew she'd be a good mother, the best mother in fact, but her daughter was 17 which meant she would of had her around their last year of high school and first year of collage, which meant she cheated on him or she had another boyfrriend, man was he clueless ,he just smiled at his nephew, he'd think about it later

"Your exactly like your father you know" Lucas said taking the ball

Baker house/

Beth opened the red door to her home, she walked in and saw her mothers office light on and went inside

"Hey mommy" she said sitting on the chair in her mothers office

"Hi sweetie, how was the game?" Brooke said turning around to face her daughter

"It was good, I was beating Jaime until his uncle came over" beth said curious to hear of this man no one talked about around my mother

Brooke hadn't been able to get Lucas out of her head she felt bad "Lucas"

Brooke was nervous that her daughter had met him

"Yeah"

"Yeah i ah heard he was back you missed game night, Davis won like usual with that big brain of his, he must get it from me" brooke said trying to change the subject

Beth smiled "keep dreaming mother, remember we have dinner tmrw at uncle nates" Beth said standing up

"Yes thanks for reminding me, 6pm" brooke said

"Alright I'm off to bed, good night Mom I love you" Beth said kissing Brooke's cheek, she knew her mother was keeping a secret and she was determined to find out what it was.

"I love you to baby, have a good sleep" brooke went back to sketching she was still trying to figure out how and if her secret came out what she would do, the people shed hurt, the people she could lose

She soon became tired and went upstairs, brooke walked in to her room, she stripped to her under wear, whipped her makeup off and climbed in bed next to her Husband

Julian smiled as brooke snuggled in to his side " good night baby" he said tiredly

"Night, I love you" she said

"I love you to babe" julian said before falling in to a deep sleep

It was the last Saturday of summer and that meant school was Monday, everyone was getting ready for the beach bash tonight, Beth was In charge, lucky she had people to help her out

Sawyer had been in TreeHill a week and already hated it, she was walking along the river court listening to her iPhone, she had her headphones in and music was blasting when she knocked in to someone and fell backwards

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Sawyer said trying to pick her stuff up

"No I'm sorry, I was jogging and then looked at my phone" the boy smiled

"Here let me help you" he said helping Sawyer up

"Yeah thanks" sawyer looked up and smiled he was cute, brown hair bright green eyes, and his smile

"So you new around here?" He asked

"Yeah sadly" she said sarcastically

He laughed "it's not that bad"

"Trust me it is, there's nothing to do in this town" she said fixing her back pack on her shoulder

"Sure there is, you just need some friends" he smiled

"I think I'm good" she said starting to walk away

"Hey there's a beach party tonight, come" he yelled out

Sawyer just waved from behind

A beach party she thought sounds fun

Beth was down at the beach setting up the bomb fire with a few jocks from school

"Hey babe, you ready for tonight?" Liam said hugging his girlfriend of two years

"Yeah I can't wait, it's going to be the best one ever, and if you play your cards right it good be an even better night" Beth smiled undressing down to her red bikini, smiling and flirting as she made her way down to the beach using her finger to call him down to, he took of his shirt and met her down their, crashing and splashing through the water with her

A few hours past, everything was set up, beer and music, and a lot of teens raging on the beach

Beth was getting ready, brooke was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the door bell rang and in walked Liam

"Hey mrs B, I bought you guys some doughnuts for dessert, I just finished dinner with my family and we had them so I thought I'd bring some" Liam said putting them on the counter, Liam came from a good family, he was the 2nd oldest of 5, his parents were doctors and he was a top student even though basketball was his life

"Thank you, that's very nice of you, the guys will love it, Beth's upstairs" brooke said stirring her dinner

Liam opened Beth's door to find the girl just putting her finishing touches on her face

"Hey beautiful" Liam said walking over and kissing her head from behind

"Hey handsome" she said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her

"You ready?" Liam said smiling

"Yup, I'll just grab the beer" she said

"Sweet" he said grabbing her phone and walking down stairs

Beth came down in a brown coat, under it was a white long sleeve dress, it was beautiful it had laced sleeves and sat just above her knees, it was one of Brooke's new dresses from her new line it hadn't been released yet, brooke was going to kill her

"Alright Mom were leaving love you" Beth called out

"Love you too, have fun guys" brooke called back

They got in the car and Liam questioned her the way she was acting

"What's up?" He said

Beth took of her jacket and smiled

Liam smiled to " yes I know you look beautiful babe"

"No it's moms new line" she said

"Beth you need to take it back, go get dressed" he said he knew brooke had been working on it for months and she would kick off about it

Beth was annoyed " No, it's going to be released next week anyway, can we just go" she said turning away from him

Liam let it go and drove off

let me know what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for the reviews love them, keep reviewing heres the next chapter

Flashback/ Beth had arrived home, she went straight to her closet and couldn't find anything for tonight and she couldn't ask her mother to make something she didn't have time, so she decided to rade her mothers closet

Beth walked in and looked around she found a dress she just needed shoes, she grabbed a pair but knocked a box down, she smiled when she saw all these photos of her aunts and uncles with her parents, they all looked young a few of Aunt Haley and her mother more of her and uncle nate, she lifted up the box and saw another box taped together, she would tape it back later, she looked in confused they were photos of brooke and Peyton, she thought (why would Mom keep these) then she saw letters to an address in Los Angels, to a Lucas Scott, she didn't want to read them but they looked like love letters, resent, she then found a novel under the box, and unkindness of Ravens by Lucas Scott, she thought that was weird she had never read this book, she didn't even know he was a writer

"Guys I'm home" brooke called out

Beth quickly took the book, put everything back together and started walking out, she went straight to her room, she had an hour to kill before she had to get ready, she laid on her bed and started reading

/The Unkindness Of Ravens/

She got to The start of Chapter 2 BrookeDavis

She was angry, her mother never told her she was in a relationship with this Lucas, she then thought of her age and the book date and thought to herself no way, it couldn't be. She stopped reading and started getting ready, she was angry so she took the dress.

PRESENT/

SCOTTS/

Sawyer was on her bed board out of her mind, she decided maybe she should go, least shed no one person their, so she got dressed in to a yellow long sleeve dress and grabbed her keys

"Bye dad" she called out

"Wait where are you going?" He said

"To this beach bash thing, I thought it would be good to meet some friends before I start school" she said

"Ok be home by 1 have fun, no drinking" he said

Sawyer parked the car in the parking lot, she looked around there were drunk teens everywhere on the beach, kids playing games, making out or around the bomb fire drinking, this was her scene she thought, she just felt like getting drunk and maybe a little kissing

She walked down the beach cup in hand, she saw the guy she was looking for

She walked up behind him "hey, fancy seening you here" she smiled

"You made it, yeah hey" he smiled

"So tree hill might not be that boring after all" she smiled taking a sip of her beer

"I told you, hey I" he was cut of by his girlfriend

"Hey babe, can" Beth stopped and looked at the blonde in front of her boyfriend

"Babe this is, uh I didn't actually get it" he said

"Sawyer" she said quintile

"This is Sawyer" he smiled at Beth

"Beth, hi uh can I borrow you for a sec" Beth said not interested in the blonde and slightly drunk

Sawyer stood their awkwardly drinking her beer, watching the couple argue

"Why would you tell Danny about, Tayla and Cody?, she's crying her eyes out, HOW Could you do that?" Beth yelled

"What are you talking about?" Liam said trying to calm his girlfriend down

"Argh I can't even talk to you right now" Beth said walking away

"fine" Liam said annoyed he walked back over to Sawyer

"Sorry about that, Beth's uh?"

"Crazy" sawyer laughed

"Yeah sometimes, other times she's the sweetest" he said joking

The beach party was in full swing now, a lot of drunk kids, Beth was talking to Tayla, they were getting drunk near the bomb fire

Liam was still with Sawyer, they were talking about Music and life, they actually had a lot in common and they were slightly drunk

"So Scott, What's your take on your fellow classmates so far?" He said smiling leaning closer to her

Sawyer hadn't been this drunk in awhile "uh I think I'll fit in perfectly here" she smiled and leaned in and kissed him

Liam's body went in to shock and realisation hit him, he stopped and looked around

"I'm i uh I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking, I'm just really drunk I think" sawyer said freaking out and backing away but glad she had

"I'm sorry" she said walking off

Liam caught up "Sawyer it's ok, were both drunk, it's fine, I'll get you a cab, come on" he said taking her to the carpark but as he turned around, he wasn't expecting to see her standing their

Beth's eyes filled with Water, she turned around and started walking towards the car park

Liam felt terrible, his body went straight in to Comfort mode, and ran to his girlfriend

"Beth wait, Beth I'm sorry" he said reaching for her arm

She just pushed his arm away "stop, leave me alone, I'm such an idiot, I should've known better" she said to herself but Liam heard her

"Baby, please wait it meant nothing, she just kissed me I'm sorry" he said grabbing her shoulders and looking in her eyes but he couldn't see Beth only hate

Beth leaned forward and whispered nastily "Where Done" then pushed him out of the way

Liam was crushed he'd never seen her like this, he decided to get sawyer a cab and go home

It was 3am and Beth decided it was time to call Julian or Brooke, she pushed 2 on her mobile and waited

A groggy Julian answered "hello, Beth are you ok? It's 3am" he said concerned

"Daddy, can you come get me" she only used the word daddy when she wanted something or she was sad and he could tell she was crying

"Where are you baby?" He said getting up, trying not to wake his wife

"The beach" she sobbed

"I'll be there in 10 sweetie"

"Ok thank you" she hung up and sat on a bench near the road

Sawyer had walked off, she couldn't find Liam again so it was time to call her Father

She pushed 1 on her phone and he picked up straight away

"Baby it's 3 am are you ok?" He said concerned

"Daddy can you pick me up" she said

"I'll be there in 10"

"Ok" she hung up and waited for her father

Lucas arrived at the beach party, he could see teens everywhere drunk, he shouldn't of let his little girl here, he remembered back to his last beach bash

Flashback/

Brooke was standing with some life guards, they were flirting with her, she looked so beautiful, I decided to walk over to her, I needed her to know I would wait for her, because she was Brooke Davis and she was worth it

"Hey" I smiled

"Hey what's up?" She smiled with those dimples that had me weak

"I'm the guy for you. I know we're just part-time, that's cool. You know, do whatever, have your fun. But one of these nights you're gonna realize it; I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You'll see" brooke stood their speechless as I walked away

Present/

Lucas was driving down the road, when he saw a certain Brunette, she looked sad he didn't know wether to stop, he knew she was Brooke's daughter she looked exactly like her so he felt like he should protect her

He slowly did the window down and smiled "hey remember me, I'm Lucas, Jaime's uncle, Nathan's brother, are you ok?" He smiled

Beth looked at Lucas, for some reason she just wanted to run in to his arms and hug him, hug anyone, especially her mother right now, but she remembered who he was.

She whipped her tears " I'm fine, I'm waiting for my dad, thank you" she said back, it was little but it was something

"Ok, have you seen my daughter? Blonde, her names Sawyer?" Lucas said looking around

He looked at the brunette in front of him, her smiled disappeared and he saw the same look brooke use to give him, she was mad and sad at the same time, her left eyebrow raised a little

"No, or maybe with my boyfriend" she spat back

"Huh, ok" he was cut off bye a car pulling up and a worried man getting out

"Beth, are you ok" julian rushed over hugging the young girl, putting his hands on her face, checking she was ok

"I'm fine, can we just go" Lucas looked at the man, it was Julian, Lucas wondered why he was here, then it clicked he must of married brooke, how could he have his girl he thought or at least she use to be

As the car drove off, he saw a blonde stumbling down the path, he'd no those locks anywhere

He pulled up to her "Sawyer get in" he said angry

She did as she was told, she got in and shut the car door

"I'm sorry ok" she said not looking at her father

"For what this time?" Lucas spat

"For getting drunk, I wasn't suppose to, but I met" she was cut off by Lucas

"Your grounded, I said no drinking, now I'm glad you made friends baby, but I was worried" he said

He never listened to her, she just wanted to be with her mother

The rest of the ride home was silence

Julian and Beth arrived home, julian stopped the car in the drive way and looked at Beth "baby do you want to talk about it?" He said

"No I just want to go to bed, thank you for picking me up" she leaned over and hugged him "I love you"

"I love you too" he said kissing her head

Beth opened the red door and walked in not expecting her mother to be awake, she quickly tried to grab her coat to put around her to cover her dress, but realised it was in Liam's truck

Brooke was so angry at her daughter right now, she stood their with her hands on her hips "So that's where it is, of course HOW COULD YOU TAKE THAT DRESS Bethany?" Brooke yelled

Beth stood their upset, " I'm sorry, I just wanted to wear it, it looked so pretty, I was going to put it back ok, I'm sorry" she said

"You are grounded, 1 week, now go to bed" brooke was so mad

"Urgh you don't even want to know what happened?" She said annoyed

"No not right now" she knew she was being mean so she spoke quieter "just go to bed baby" brooke said frustrated

Beth just walked up the stairs, she was so mad and sad all at once, she couldn't sleep so she opened her door and went down the hallway to Davis's room

She quietly opened the door and saw the back of Davis, peacefully asleep she walked over and hoped in his bed

"Can't sleep Huh?" Davis said groggy rolling over to see beth laying in his bed, when she couldn't sleep she would just crawl in to one of her siblings bed and talk before falling asleep

"Yeah, you heard Mom yelling?" Beth said

"I think the whole neighbour hood did, what happened tonight?, how was the beach party?" Davis said steering at her he knew she was sad

Beth just took a breath and looked at the ceiling too "I think me and Liam broke up, and I don't know how I feel right now, he kissed Lucas's Daughter, Sawlar or whatever her name is, I don't even know her name and I don't really care, I hate her" Beth said frustrated

"Everything will be ok, you'll see" Davis said to her

"Plus I took moms new dress from her line" Beth said

"Ok that was to far, no wonder she was yelling, you know that's really important to her, she's been working on it for months, you need to apologise tomorrow, Why would you take it" Davis was always the perfect child and he knew his sister well

"I needed it, argh I don't know I was mad and didn't really think" she said

"About what?" He asked

"At Mom, Dad anyone in this town" she said

"Ok we'll talk tomorrow but you have to apologise" he smiled

"Goodnight" she said rolling over, sometimes she felt if her brothers were older and wiser than her, well at least Davis was

It was now Monday, everyone was back to school and work and that meant Sawyer was starting at TreeHill she was not looking forward to it one bit

"Girls lets go, it's your first day, and mine come on guys" Lucas called out to his daughters

Ellie came running down the stairs, she was so excited, her long blonde hair down her back, she looked like Peyton, she had jeans on with combat boots and a white long sleeve top she was ready to go with her bag

"Morning baby, breakfast" Lucas said giving her the bowel of cereal

Meanwhile Sawyer was having a hard time deciding what to wear, she ended up going with her normal look, pretty and casual, no she was not looking forward to it at all

"Dad you can't walk in with us, just drop us of here please" Sawyer said embarrassed

"What, I want to hold your hand its your first day" he said sarcastically letting the girls out

"Have a good day, I'll see use later, I love you" he said smiling

"Love you too" they both said

Sawyer looked at the school, this would be her playground for the next year, she hated it already so she was determined to make her stay shorter than a year, the girls both took deep breaths before walking in to school, they got a few stairs because they were new, but not nearly as much as the Queen B herself, Beth Davis.

Beth was the it girl of her school, Captain of the Cheerleaders, Class president all like her mother, but she wasn't evil or mean, she was actually sweet, and kind she was only ever mean or bad when someone messed with her friends or family or herself, she would never hurt a fly but when she saw Sawyer walk in the school, man was she furious, she defiantly wanted to squash her, but her mother taught her about karma.

Sawyer was walking down the hall way trying to find her classes, their we're teens pushing their way around her, she felt sick already, she finally found her first class APEnglish, she was 5 minutes late already, her dad would flip, she walked straight in and froze, everyone looked at her

"Hi I'm Sawyer is this APEnglish?" She said

"Yes it is, your late, take a seat next to my Davis over their" the teacher pointed

Beth's head popped up and straight away she felt like she was being punished

Sawyer just pulled her bag over her shoulder and took a seat much to her displease

Half way through the lesson, the teacher started asking questions about Beth's Favourite book, Julia Caesar, Beth didn't like to tell anyone she loved books but this was her class, her favourite actually, until Sawyer started answering all the questions

Beth hit the roof, she was having the worst day, first this girl steals her boyfriend and now she thinks she knows everything about her favourite book.

"Screw karma" she said under her breath

It was now Lunch time sawyer had been to the cafe and walked outside, she looked around she could sit by herself or with a kid picking his nose, she decided to sit alone at a table

Beth and her friends walked out with their lunch, she was walking talking when sawyer turned around and knocked her over

"Omg I'm so s" she stopped realising it was Beth, she really did not like her for some reason and she thought she could use this to get out of this school

"It's just you" sawyer said turning back around, the whole court yard was watching

Beth stood up and pushed her, "who do you think you are!" Beth said pushing her

Well sawyer kicked off, she turned around and pushed her back starting an all out fight, of hair pulling, slaps and two girls yelling in the court yard

Both girls were stopped by teachers and sent to the principle both sitting outside his office, Beth in her cheer outfit arms crossed red cheek and sawyer looked like she had a light black eye coming through

"That's what happens when you steal my boyfriend" Beth snarled

"Oh he likes me yay" sawyer said sarcastically

Just then Brooke and Lucas both rushed down opposite sides of the hallway, both girls watching as eye contact connected

OK guys Brucas's first contact since their little aruement at c/b, let me know what you guys think, yes Beth knows something but do you think so does sawyer?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys, rememeber i dont own anyone except beth, hale and ellie

Chapter 5- I need more

1hr ago

It was Brooke's Day off today, she was relaxing on the couch sketching for her line, Hale was in bed sick as well so it was peaceful until the phone rang

"Hello Brooke speaking" she said

"Hello Mrs Baker, this is principle Akles, I have one of your children outside my office, I'd like you to come down to the school so we can have a chat"

"Tell Jude I'll be their in 15" brooke said angry

"Actually mrs Baker it's Beth"

Brooke was surprised " What? Why is she their?"

"She was in a fight and it doesn't look good seeing as she's Class president and captain of the Ravens she's suppose to set an example" he said

"A fight, ok I'll be their shortly" brooke hung up

TREEHILL

As brooke turned the corridor of her old school holding her little girls hand, she noticed Beth and a blonde then she looked up and froze it was Lucas

He had grown hotter with age brooke thought, his hair short, and those blue eyes and even his body, she quickly changed her mind set when she saw her daughter with a red cheek

"Beth what happened?" She said caressing her cheek as she checked if she was ok

"It was her fault" Beth said annoyed right before she moved Brooke's hand, she was mad with her mother too and brooke noticed it

"Dad, it was not" sawyer said to Lucas

Lucas looked at brooke and gave a weak smile to say girls will be girls

Principle Akles came out, "Mr Scott, Mrs Baker"

So she was married to Julian, Lucas thought, he hated that guy

The parents both spoke to the principle and talked about punishment

As they both exited taking their children

Beth was sitting in the front seat not speaking, Brooke wanted to know what had happened

"Sweetie, does this have something to do with the beach night?" Brooke asked

Beth just signed "maybe" she hated not talking to her mother but she was just so angry and upset, Liam had tried calling her a million times but she ignored him even at school, and now with her finding this book she needed to know everything first

"Want to talk about? You know your going to be punished Beth, their suspending you two for 3 days, I had to make sure it wouldn't go on your record, and your not aloud at this weeks game" brooke said upset

"So" Beth said

Brooke was getting know where "where's Liam I haven't seen him for a while" she said pulling in to their drive way

"I don't know or care, just leave me alone" Beth said jumping out of the car running inside

Brooke signed and turned around " alright baby, you won't be mean to mommy when your her age right" she smiled at the youngest baker

Hale smiled " No I love you mommy"

"Good I love you too baby, come on" she got her out of the car

SCOTTS/

"What we're you thinking?" Lucas yelled walking in to the house, "it's the first day and your already suspended, your mother is going to flip" he said

"We'll send me back to her, and for the record she started it" sawyer said

Now Lucas knew what she was doing"Your mother will be here soon, where not going back to LA so stop trying, your grounded, one week" he said angry

"Fine, I'm going for a walk" sawyer said grabbing her bag she was sick of hearing that her mother would be here soon she knew she wouldn't

Lucas decided to let her go give her space

BAKER/

"Beth I'm taking your sister to the store with me, I need to go in, I'll be back in a few hours" she called out leaving

Beth decided to go for a drive, she grabbed her car keys and got in the car, she knew she wasn't suppose to leave but she needed answers

Beth arrived at her destination, she loved coming here, it was like another home she walked up the steps of the old house and knocked on the door

"Hello sweetie, what are you doing here?" The lady answered smiling giving her a hug

"Hi Nana, can we talk?" Beth said hugging her back

"Sure come in" Karen smiled at the young girl

Beth knew Karen wasn't her actual grandmother, but ever since she could remember the older woman was always their for her mother and herself

Karen walked in to the kitchen and flicked the jug on, while Beth took a seat at the table

"So what's up" Karen asked

Beth looked down at the table nervous to ask, if she asked would Karen tell brooke, but if she didn't she wouldn't know anything

"Beth sweetie, what's wrong?" Karen said sitting at the table

She took a breathe in and out "So say hypothetically My friend found a book by accident and then hypothetically She read some of it and it's about some people She knows but say it's been hidden so I'm not sure should she of read it Uh" she was cut of by her grandmother

"Is this about The Unkindness of Ravens? And hypothetically is this you?" She laughed

"Hypothetically yes" Beth said looking at her grandmothers face

"Ok sweetie don't you think you should talk to your mother?"

"No she hasn't told me anything before she won't now and it seems like a big deal if it's been hidden and I've never heard of it" Beth said

"Ok, what do you want to know? But if your mom asks I'm going to tell her" Karen said

"Ok so your son Lucas, he dated my mom in high school?" She asked

"Yes"

"Where they serious?"

"Uh yes" Karen answered honestly giving the young girl a cup of green tea

"What happened? Because I'm only up to chapter two? And I want to know why it's been hidden ?" She asked

"Ok these questions are for your mother? All I know is that Lucas and Brooke were in Love then he fell for her BestFriend your aunt Peyton and your mother moved to NewYork and then came home that's all" Karen said

Beth was confused than ever, she drank her tea "ok I'll talk to Mom when I'm ready, thanks nan can you not tell mom I asked please"

"Of course, I'll see you later" Karen said

"Thanks I love you, you always know how to cheer me up" Beth smiled hugging her grandmother

"I love you too, look Beth just don't give your mother to much grief she loves you she makes mistakes but don't hold that against her" Karen said as she watched the girl leave

Beth nodded and left, she wasn't ready to go home so she went to another favourite place of hers the river court

C/B/

Brooke arrived at C/B with hale at her side "ok baby Mommys just got to do some stuff hangout don't go outside ok" brooke said kissing her daughters head

"Hey Aunt Brooke" Lilly said from behind the counter

"Hey lilly, how are you? I'm loving your outfit by the way" brooke said hugging the young girl

"Thanks, and I'm good what about you since my big brothers back Huh?" Lilly always thought they were perfect for each other because they talked about each other all the time to her but not to each other over the years

"I'm fine why would you ask" brooke asked curious

"Because you love each other" she said leaning on the counter smiling

"What? NO I'm married remember and I have children" brooke said, she knew that's what Lilly wanted to see her worked up because she knew brooke still had feelings for him

"Shut up I do not, anyway I need you to talk to Beth for me, I think something's wrong but she won't tell me, she's been acting weird since that beach party on Saturday" brooke said folding clothes

"Ok, as long as you admit your feelings" Lilly Laughed, she loved annoying her

The bell above the door went, and both looked up to see a blonde walk in

"Hey Sawyer, fancy seeing you here, doing some shopping for school huh" Lilly said sarcastically she knew Sawyer was grounded but Lilly was a joker and loved messing with people

"Ha ha, I know I'm guessing dad told you, or her," she said harshly to brooke

Brooke just starred at the young girl "you remind me so much of your mother" brooke laughed "she's just like you"

"You don't know my mother and you don't know me" sawyer said harshly

"Sawyer" Lilly said annoyed

"I'm sorry, I Uh just need to let my frustrations out, that's what shopping does for me, and seeing as this is the only decent place in this dam town" sawyer said looking around

Brooke frowned at the girl, she reminded her of Peyton so much

"Have a look around and tell me if you like anything" brooke smiled

Lilly went out back to grab some papers, brooke studied the girl, she had blonde thick hair, she had Peyton's style but her own twist she liked it

Sawyer walked over to a light blue denim jacket and instantly fell in love with it, brooke noticed her smile at the jacket then it faded, she walked over

"It's so nice, but I ah I can't buy it" sawyer said a little sad

Brooke looked at the girl, she looked sad and confused, she grabbed the jacket and took it over to the counter, Sawyer looked confused as she followed

Brooke scanned the jacket and put it in a bag, she looked at the girl and smiled "this is for you, I'm not trying to be your friend, you can like me or hate me that's up to you, but I am sorry I haven't been there for you like I should've off, you are my god child and niece I should of tried harder with your parents" brooke said giving the bag to the girl

Sawyer was so confused right now, her whole life her mother made brooke out to be the bad person, she was never aloud to talk about her, her dad did most times, but never her mom, she wanted to know more, she wanted to know more about this woman in front of her, being kind and nothing like her mother described

She turned her head and looked down, she saw some designs on the counter, she picked them up

"These are beautiful, this dress is amazing but I think, no don't worry their beautiful" she smiled putting them back

Brooke was curious, "no go ahead, it's good to have a new set of eyes" brooke smiled

"well if you add maybe a nude belt to the dress, it will stand out more" sawyer smiled

"You know what your right, hey i know you don't know me very well but I would like to get to know you, so where looking for a casual timer here, you know after school and if you want it's yours? You have great taste Sawyer"

Sawyer smiled "it's SawyerBrooke Scott" brooke smiled and took that as a yes

RIVER COURT/

Beth arrived at the river court, she grabbed her basketball out of the boot and started shooting hoops

Lucas was walking along the river side, he decided to go to the river court, he saw a young girl In the distance, it was Beth

Lucas smiled as he walked over, "hey" he said shooting a 3 pointer

Beth was angry, she was angry at him for bringing Sawyer here, and angry at him for acting if everything was normal

"Hi" she said harshly

Lucas noticed the girls attitude "are you ok?" He said

"Fine thanks" she said shooting the ball in the hoop

"Ok I'll leave" he said

"No wait, I'm sorry you can use the court from what I hear it's basically yours you spent most of your life here" she said holding the ball, her Blue eyes finally connecting to his blue orbs

Lucas Smiled "it's not mine, I wish it was its my favourite place, but I don't mind sharing" he smiled back

Beth needed to know some things maybe she should just ask him "Lucas did you love my mother?" She asked out of the blue

Lucas was taken back by that no one had asked him that in a very long time "very much" he said smiling

Beth smiled, that's all she needed for now, they played a little one on one before heading home

Whats going to happen next? will beth find out the truth soon, with brucas talk? stay tuned


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait guys, I've been real busy at work and then I was in hospital and had to have surgery so I've been pretty busy, thanks for the reviews keep them coming

I don't own anything

A week had past, both girls groundings had been lifted, Brooke hadn't told Beth anything yet not even that Sawyer was starting at the store this week, she would tell her after school

Beth was walking out of the gates to her car, Liam spotted her and ran over she had been ignoring him and he had given her space after the 250th call.

"Beth wait?" He called

"I have nothing left to say" she said flicking her long brunette hair out of her face and adjusting her books she was holding

Liam grabbed her arm softly, Beth quickly spun around and steered at him, she gave him this look, not the one he was expecting not anger, but just drained and hurt, he wanted to reach out and hold her like he use too, but he looked in her eyes and all he could say was "I'm sorry, I love you and I miss you"

Beth wanted to leap in to his arms right then and there and let him hold her, but her mother always said, a kiss always means something and him kissing sawyer was proof he wasn't the man she thought he was, she needed time to make her mind up, before she could react, he caressed her cheek, putting his hand against her soft skin, leaving tingles up her body, he hadn't touched her in almost a month, she just smiled in to his hand then got in her car and left

Liam standing their more confused than ever and hurt, he headed back to the gym

Beth was feeling all these mixed emotions, she'd found out some interesting facts about her family, like how her mothers heart was broken by a guy she thinks is her father, and how he crushed her heart for her bestFriend who was suppose to be her aunt but she couldn't remember her, she needed to speak to one last person before she spoke to her mother, so she headed to Karen's Cafe to get the last facts

KARENS CAFE/

The bell above the cafe rang, haley turned around to see her niece walk in in her old Ravens uniform, she smiled

"Well well, if it isn't my little rebel, you aloud out now" haley smiled leaning on the counter

Beth smiled, she loved her aunt Haley, she was so kind and loving, "ha ha very funny yes my grounding is up" Beth smiled sitting down

"Good, what's up you hungry?" Haley smiled putting a blueberry muffin in front of the girl

Beth smiled "thanks, Aunt Haley can I ask you something?" Beth said looking down

Haley looked at the girl she looked confused, she always reminded her of Lucas when she did this face, his broody face

"Of course sweetie"

Beth took a breathe and looked up in her aunties eyes "Do you think Lucas is my dad?"

Haley went in to shock, she hadn't been asked that before even though she thought it was true, she was at a lose of words "No I don't think he is, Julian is your dad, he loves you, he has always been your dad, I think if your wanting to know your dad you should ask your mom" haley said

Beth looked away "aunt Haley don't lie to me please, I'm old enough I came to you because I trust you will tell me the truth, don't get me wrong I love Julian that won't change, but if Lucas is, I want to know why my mother never told me, I want to know why he can talk to me, Look me in the eyes and know that I'm apart of him, I want to know why he didnt love me or Mom enough to stay around, Aunt Haley I found his novel, I read it, how could you love someone then completely shatter their world for someone else" the girl said a tear escaping, lucky it was a slow day so their was only 2 or 3 customers

Haley looked at this girl, it wasn't just about Lucas, but it was a main reason, she didn't want to brake Brooke's trust so she put her hand on her nieces hand "Beth look at me, if Lucas is your father then he is an idiot for not wanting you, but if I know Lucas and I do, He would never do that to you or a child, and especially to someone like your mom, Brooke was his everything, he would've and still would do anything for her, he just had might've just had bad judgement or something went wrong but don't hold that over him, they all got passed it, but sweetie you need to go find your mother and tell her that you love her and that you need to talk to her" haley said patting her hand

"Ok but do you think he is?" Beth asked

Obviously not letting it go " I'm not, sure you have similar traits, like you both love books, yes I know I am your English teacher your work is written beautifully like his, you love basketball and you have matching eyes, but that's just my opinion sweetie, you could be Nathan's too your both pains in my arse so who knows go talk to your mom" haley laughed opening her arms for a hug

Beth smiled and stood and hugged her aunt "haha very funny thank you" Beth said leaving

C/B

Sawyer was so nervous, it was her first time working in an upscale place like C/B, she was also excited, she wore her favourite grey dress that reached just passed her knees and was a tight fit, she wore a checked shirt around her waist and a pair of her favourite white chuck Taylor's, Millicent had showed her the ropes earlier while brooke had left to do a few things

Beth walked in texting, she looked up when she heard

"Hi welcome to, oh it's you" from Sawyer

"What the hell are you doing here? In my moms store?" Beth said harshly

"Your mom hired me, not that it's any of your business" Sawyer spat

Millie came out when she heard the yelling " what's going on?"

"Aunt millie, why is she here?"

"Your mother hired her, now ok I" she was cut if by Beth walking out

Beth was so angry, how could she do this to her, this girl was taking everything from her

Brooke arrived back to the store 15 minutes later, sawyer heard her heels click at the ground and looked up she smiled

"Hey how's it going?" Brooke said giving her a coffee and muffin

"Thank you, really well, I didn't know you started your company in high school, that's so cool, what made you decide to do it?" Sawyer asked Lucas had told her some stories last night about high school, they were her favourite hearing about her mother and their friends

Brooke forgetting she was Lucass child and another teen " well in high school I was real Uh friendly with guys, and then I met this one guy and he broke my heart and I just started working on my designs and putting my all in to it, then I realised down the road I didn't need boys to define my greatness or myself I just needed to believe I could do it and I did, also haley and my friend Rachel helped me and your mom" brooke smiled

Sawyer smiled "what was my mom like? When you first met her" she asked curious

Brooke smiled " I met your mother when we were 8 years old, I met her at school, she was in my class and her mother, your grandmother Anna, passed away, I went over to her house everyday while she was sad and then we become best friends, we did everything together, on Tuesday's we would go to the mall and Id buy makeup my mom wouldn't let me were and she would buy some cd, then we would spend the afternoons in her bedroom putting on crappy eye shadows, she was very punk rock, she was talented, great at art and in love with music, like you couldn't beat her at any competitions to do with music or if you sang the wrong lyrics she would correct you, she was the best, but she had a very guarded heart because people always left her she thought, but what's funny is when anyone left her I was always their for her" a tear escaped, rolling down her cheek

Sawyer was confused she didn't know her mother like that, her mother loved music but it wasn't her passion anymore it was just a job, she loved art but never really drew anymore, she didn't know who this person brooke was describing was

Sawyer smiled softly and changed the subject " uh Beth came in, did you not tell her I was working here because she wasn't happy" sawyer said leaning on the counter

Brooke panicked "what? When? No I haven't told her yet, alright millie can you lock up I've just got to talk to Beth?" Brooke said grabbing her purse

"Yeah sure" millie said

Just as brooke walked out to get in her car she heard her name

"Hey brooke" Lucas smiled, he looked good he'd just had a hair cut, the way brooke liked it and he was wearing a light blue dress shirt that made his eyes sparkle, why was she thinking this

Brooke just smiled and replied "hi Luke, what's up?"

"I was just coming to see how Sawyers First day was going and to thank you for hiring her" Lucas smiled

"It's fine, she's a good girl, I would also like to get to know my godDaughter/Niece " brooke smiled

"Yeah that will be good for her, to have a female around you know I'm not use to two teenage girls and their problems haha, that was always Peyton's roll" Lucas went silent it got awkward

"Uh yeah well" brooke said jiggling her keys

"Hey brooke, thank you again, i know I put you through hell and back, but I'm glad we're still well I hope still friends" Lucas smiled

Brooke just smiled "Luke I don't think I'll ever get over what happened I Just, I hope We can at least try for the kids and starting with, we have family dinners every second week and it's our week to cook, but uh if you want you and the girls are more than welcome, naley and your mom and kids will all be their it's at 7.30 tonight, join us if you'd like" brooke smiled getting in her car

Lucas left standing their, he just waved as she drove off

BAKERS/

Beth arrived home, hale came running to the door

"where have you been, I want to play dress up?" The little girl with long brunette hair and green eyes smiled at her big sister

"Yeah sorry I was busy, but uh hey can we play later I've got some stuff to do" Beth smiled walking past her sister

She started walking up the stairs when Julian called out to her

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Julian said walking towards her

"Uh ok, hey julian why?" She stopped herself

"Why what?" He said curious

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to get some things and go to the river court k" she smiled walking up stairs

"Ok well were going to the batting cages, we'll see you later" julian smiled

Jude and Davis were Home, Beth could here their different types of music playing, Jude the more RnB hip hop and Davis the more soft Melo tunes

She slammed her door and lay on her bed, 2 seconds later her bedroom door swung open and in walked Jude, he was so nosey

"What's up grumpy?" He said sitting on her bed

"Argghh Mom hired that fake blonde" Beth spat

"So" Jude said holding his basketball

"So, how could she hire her, I mean first she steals my boyfriend" Beth started walking around her room "then she gets me kicked out of school "

"It was 3 days" Jude laughed

"What?" Beth asked

"You were not kicked out and you were only out for 3 days get over it" he laughed

"Shut up anyway boyfriend, school and now our loving mother" Beth said grumpy

"Ok, I'm not a rocket scientist like Davis or so he thinks but 1: she did not steal your boyfriend, he's not hers, 2: it's was only 3 days and 3: Mom asked you if you could work a few nights a week after school but you said no, Cheerleading's more important" Jude laughed

"Yeah ok get out your not helping" Beth said throwing her Pom Pom at him, he just laughed and stumbled out the door

Brooke arrived home 20 minutes later, she had grocery shopping for dinner, she called out to see who was home and then heard her boys running down the stairs

"Hey mom, thanks mom" Davis said grabbing an Apple and running out back to shoot hoops

"Hey mom, thanks mom, Beth's mad at you" Jude said grabbing a water and following his brother

"Wait what" brooke huffed their was no use in asking them she thought

Brooke walked up the Victorian stairs, she stopped at her old bedroom door, that now belonged to her daughter, she knocked before entering

"Go away" Beth said from inside her wardrobe

"Excuse me, don't tell me to leave my house" brooke said not wanting to have to deal with her daughters moods today

"Why did you have to hire her mom?" Beth said annoyed throwing more clothes on her bed

"Because she is my niece, because she is interested in clothes and because i can" brooke said bringing her childish side out

"She's not your niece your not even close to Peyton or Lucas anymore she left you and you knew I didn't like her so why would you still hire her, did Lucas ask you too is that why?" Beth said angry

"Beth listen" brooke said annoyed

"No did he" Beth answered back

"No he didn't, now listen to me I'm not firing her and you two will both stop this crap, I don't know why your fighting" brooke was cut off

"Argghh you never listen to me" Beth said turning away from her mother

"Because you never want to speak to me about anything" brooke yelled back standing up, Both girls had similar personalities that clashed some times

Beth stood their, not knowing what to say, just then two boys fell through the door from listening in on their sister and mothers conversation

Brooke stood their with her hands on her hips "let's go, we'll talk later" she said pointing to her sons

A few hours past and julian and Hale arrived home

"Where back" hale called out running through the house

Brooke was in the kitchen when she heard her little girl " in here, hi sweetie" brooke said smiling picking up the young girl and giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Hi mommy" Hale smiled

"Hi baby, how was work?" Julian said kissing brooke on the lips

"It was ok, Sawyers first day was today and I may of forgot to tell Beth" brooke said putting the little girl down

"Wait what? You may have forgot to tell me too" julian laughed rapping his hands around brooke moving a piece of her hair out of her face

"Yeah well I was going to tell her, but "brooke stopped

"But"

"I don't know, I should've just told her but I don't know why I hadn't, I just, julian do you ever feel, you know what don't worry baby" brooke said turning around to finish dinner not looking at julian

He thought that was strange" ok, so what times everyone over?" He knew not to ask her anymore questions

"In half and hour, at 7" brooke said smiling

"Sweet the games about to start so I'm going to watch that unless you need some help" he asked

"No it's fine, let the boys no it's on" brooke said going back to her cooking

"Guys Games on" julian called from the bottom of the stairs

7.30 came around, and Naley and Lydia had arrived just after 7, haley Karen and Lydia were helping brooke in the kitchen and Nathan was in the lounge beer in hand with Julian, the boys Beth and Lilly all cheering on the blue Devils

"So brooke how's the store and new line coming along?" Karen asked putting cream on cupcakes she'd made earlier

"Really good, I have a meeting with Maces next week to bring in the new line, I'm really excited about that" brooke smiled then the door bell rang

"I wonder who that is" haley smiled

"I'll get it" said Jude jumping off the couch

"Thanks honey" smiled brooke

Jude opened the door to find Lucas and his two cousins standing their

He smiled and then laughed

"What's so funny" said Ellie

"Nothing come in" Jude said

"Mom we have more guests" he laughed even more

"Who?" Said haley

"I may of invited Lucas and the girls " brooke said quietly to Haley

"Hi " the three stood their Lucas had a wine bottle in hand

Everyone looked in silence, then went back to their activities

"Hey Luke, girls come in" haley smiled hugging her friend

"Thanks for inviting us" Lucas smiled at brooke " I bought wine" he laughed

"Your welcome, thank you the guys are in the lounge grab a beer from the fridge" brooke smiled

"Hi son," Karen said kissing her sons cheek

"Hey Ma" he kissed her back

The girls just stood their, Beth was going to flip a switch

"Hey girls take a seat or go in to the lounge, make your self at home" brooke smiled

Ellie sat down next to her aunt Haley, they started talking about school, Sawyer stood up and walked over to brooke

"Need some help" she asked

Brooke smiled "yeah if you want you can stir this, how was closing up"

Sawyer started stirring the pot "it was good, kind of creepy but fine" she smiled

Beth was cheering with the rest of them until Lucas walked in, their eyes made contact she froze and sat down

"Hey guys" Lucas said shaking His brothers hand and the boys then Julians

"Hey Luke, grab a seat" Julian smiled going back to the game

Tonight would be awkward Beth thought, then she heard laughing and walked in to the kitchen and their stood Sawyer laughing with her mother, her aunt and nana, was she trying to kill her

"What is she doing here?" Beth asked everyone looked

"Beth, don't they are family" brooke said

Beth just stormed to her room, everyone heard the bang of her door

"Hey everything ok?" Nate said grabbing another beer

"Beth she's just upset, I'll talk to her soon" brooke said

"I will, I could use some Time with my niece since I've been busy" Nathan smiled walking up the stairs

Lucas looked at his brother, he wished he could do something, he wished he had a bigger part in Brooke's life in all of these guys lives, but truth be told when he left, he cut them all off but not by choice it just happened and he never knew why

Beth was laying on her bed watching the clouds on her roof when she heard her doors open

"Knock knock, can I come in" Nathan smiled

"I guess, did Mom send you up to talk sense in to me"

"No we haven't hung out in awhile, and I thought I would be a better uncle and catch up"

"She's ruins everything, so does he, and I'm sorry their your family but she is just everywhere" Beth said more upset

"Who Sawyer? Yes she's family and she's your family" Beth looked at her uncle curious what was he trying to say

"I mean we are all family maybe you should talk to her" Nathan said

"No way, I'll claw her eyes out" Beth said then her mothers face came upon her own a mischievous look that meant she had an idea

"No your not clawing at her eyes" Nathan laughed

"Fine, uncle Nate why did Lucas and Peyton Leave TreeHill?"

"Uh they left after graduation, and moved to LA to follow their dreams, Lucas had written a book and Peyton wanted to follow her music passion or more of a weird hobby, she was obsessed with music, and because of um" he stopped not wanting to go in to detail

"My mom" she said

"Uh yeah, Brooke and Lucas had just broken up and brooke was going to NewYork and well" he stopped and took another swig of beer

"I've read his book uncle Nate"

"What?" Nathan nearly chocked

"I thought none of you kids were aloud to read it? What the, how did " he was confused

"What? Why aren't we aloud?" Beth asked curious

"How did you read it?" He said confused

"I found moms one, she doesn't no I have it"

"How could Lucas do that to people, mess with their lives" Beth asked a tear escaping

"Beth what's this really about? Why do you hate Sawyer and Lucas?" He asked

Beth was taken back no one had asked her how she felt or why she hated them, she took a breath "I wanted to no if Lucas is my dad? I hate them because I know he is" Beth finally said out loud

"Well I mean I think he is" Beth said looking away from her uncle

Nathan was in shock, no one had talked to brooke in years about Beth being Lucas's, he always thought she was and to be honest he didn't even no the whole story, he wasn't about to give up Brooke's trust either

"you really should talk to brooke, I don't even no" he said moving abit of her hair out of her face

Beth just took a breath "fine I will"

They both went back down stairs

Everyone was sitting at the dinning room table eating dinner, their was a lot of conversations going around

"Mommy, can you cut my food pwease" hale said to brooke who was sitting next to her

"Of course baby" she said

Lucas looked at brooke interacting with her children, he knew she'd make the best mother

Beth was sitting opposite Sawyer, they were giving dirty looks at each other all night, Beth just kept huffing

"Beth stop it" julian whispered giving her a nudge then smiling

Just then the door bell rang

"I'll get it" Jude called

They all heard laughing, then Jude walked in he loved messing with us sister or family

"Who is it?" Brooke asked

And then in stepped a person they did not expect to see

"Peyton" brooke said in shock

PEYTONS HOME! OK guys let me know what you think? its been hard because i have so many story ideas and i start one and then want to start writing another lol, anyway let me know what you guys want to happen i have ideas but love your input Brucas coming up


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys thank you for the reviews keep them coming, brucas in this chapter let me know what you think or what you want to happen

i dont own anything :)

Chapter 7

It had been a week since Peyton came home, everyone was in shock especially Lucas and Brooke, Lucas because he hadn't heard from his wife in a month, truth be told they were looking at divorce for awhile but had never spoke of it, Lucas thought their move back to tree hill would spark their once destined love again but when Peyton didn't return with their family he knew, somewhere down the road through the love triangle the fighting the love, the girls, Lucas had fallen out of love with Peyton because she had fallen out of love with him and their family, so he was surprised to see her let alone her be living back at home with him and the girls, Brooke because she hadn't spoken to Peyton in 15 years, she gave Peyton the guy and it was still not enough to have her friend back for some reason Peyton cut her straight off after high school and she wanted to know why

Lucas was glad Peyton was home, but they hadn't had a chat about why she was back yet due to the fact that her girls never left her site, but tonight he would because Sawyer had work and he asked Haley to have Ellie

Lucas had just dropped of Ellie and arrived home with Chinese food

"Hmmm what smells so good?" Peyton said waking out of the bedroom, she still looked the same just a little updated

Those blonde curls darker and more makeup, "uh I got us dinner, Chinese your favourite" Lucas smiled taking the red chicken out of the bag

"Sounds good" Peyton grabbed plates and got dinner she sat down at the table, dinner was silent

Until Lucas couldn't take it anymore, "What are you doing here Peyton?" Lucas said a little harshly

The blonde nearly chocked on her food, "I wanted to see my family, I what to be a family again"

"We haven't heard from you in a month, and now you want to be here?" he stopped just staring at her

"Lucas I'm here arnt I, I Missed the girls and you" she said looking in his eyes looking for something for some emotion but found nothing

"Your here now, but where were you the past month hell the past few years, I've tried so hard to let it go but not anymore, Your not you anymore Peyton where not us anymore, We missed you so much when you were gone all those times for work or whatever but it never seemed like you missed us" he found himself saying words once said to him he now realised what Brooke meant all those years ago, how could he do that to her he hated this feeling "and because of it I stopped missing you" he said slowly taking a breath "I need to know your here for us, for the girls, I need to know why you changed over the years I want the old Peyton back, the one who's passion was music and art not just a career I want the girl who drove the comet who didn't care about anything, I want Peyton Sawyer back" he said a tear escaping

Peyton just looked at him, she was furious at what he had said but also sad, he had stopped missing her, she didn't know what to say

Then Lucas got even angry because she hadn't spoken "ARE YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING?" He yelled

Peyton just got up and walked away to his bedroom, she searched for what she knew she would find in the back of his closet

Lucas was so angry, what was he doing anymore he was more confused than ever

Then Peyton walked back in the room carrying an old box, he knew exactly what they were, she walked right in to the kitchen and through the box at him, all the letters flying around

"What the hell Peyton?" He said dodging the box

"You stopped missing me because you never stopped loving her, you never loved me, WHY, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS DO YOU STILL HAVE THOSE LETTERS HUH?" Peyton yelled

"BECAUSE SHE WAS IMPORTANT TO ME, this whole town acts like she wasn't but she was, I loved her, those letters are part of my life, I kept them because they are part of who I am, just like I kept your art, I always loved you Peyton but it seemed like you only loved the idea of us" he said finally admitting it to his self and her

Peyton was in shock, he had never spoken to her like this, "THATS NOT TRUE, AND YOU KNOW IT, we were meant to be together you knew it everyone did , he'll even Brooke knew it, that's why she broke up with you, after I explained we were destined for greatness together" she said sadly

"Wait what?" Lucas had never knew why Brooke broke it off with him

"What? She knew we were destined to be together" Peyton said confused

"You told Brooke we were destined to be together?, How could you do that? You knew how vulnerableshe was about us, I was crushed after she broke up with me, I never knew why she broke up with me, you sat with me and hung out with me for months helping me get over her so you could move in, I I I can't be near you" Lucas got up and left

"Lucas wait, don't leave, I'm sorry but I always knew it would be me and you against the world" she called to him" Lucas wait" she heard the front door slam falling to her chair, tears escaping

Lucas was so pissed off, but more sad, how could Peyton do that, and Brooke not give him a reason, he didn't know what to think anymore, he went to the river court

BAKERS

"So why is Peyton Back?" Julian asked putting the dishes away

"I'm not sure, I haven't spoken to her in 15 years, since NEWYORK" Brooke said remembering back to The last time she saw her ex-best friend

FlashBack

Brooke was 4 months pregnant, she was at work, sitting in her office of

C/B

Their was a knock on the door "Miss Davis, theirs a old friend to see you" just then Peyton burst through the door, with a box of letters

Brooke stood up "it's ok, close the door" Millie did as she was told

"Peyton What are you doing here?" Brooke asked putting a protective arm around her belly, for some reason

"I needed to see if for myself, STOP sending Lucas's letters, he was crushed when you broke up with him, he doesn't want anything to do with this baby, he wrote you a letter, here" Peyton gave her the letter

It read "

Brooke, I'm sorry but I can't and won't have anything to do with this child, it hurts to much, and I'm sure you'll do a great job raising it, but I need to move on and so do you, where not in high school anymore, I have a family now and I won't abounded them

I hope you have a wonderful life

Lucas

""A tear escaped Brooke's eyes, she was so upset but knew he was right, they needed to move on, but she did think he would want some part but obviously not

Brooke just looked up at Peyton, "so what he sent you here, to give me this you can leave now" Brooke said angry and hormonal tears escaping

Peyton turned around and started walking away

"When did you get like this, a person I hate" Brooke said

Peyton just kept walking until she was outside, her phone rang

"Hey baby, how's work? When do you get back from Washington

Peyton had lied "I'll be back tonight, let's celebrate" she smiled in to the phone

Present

Brooke was still confused and upset with Lucas after all these years, but he was right at the time, they needed to move on, she still never knew how he could do that to their child, after everything with dan, so she never bought it up again, but every now and then it still crossed her mind

"Brooke, can I ask you a question?" Julian said turning to face his wife "don't be angry, just yes or no and I'll never ask again" he said nervous of her Answer

"What?" She said scared of what he would ask, over the years he never knew about Lucas until meeting and getting to know Haley and Nathan, and he never made anything of Brooke and Lucas's relationship everyone talked about, so he never asked if Lucas was the father until now

"Is Lucas Beth's father?" He said taking a breath

"What? Why would you ask me now? I mean, why?" She said stuttering

Julians eyes turned sad "that's not what I asked"

Brooke didn't know what to say so she lied "Julian look at me, No he isn't" she said feeling extremely Guilty

Relief took over him "okay I was just asking" he smiled kissing her lips "let's go to bed" he said taking her hand

"Uh I actually have some work, why don't you head to bed and I'll be up soon" she smiled

"Ok, don't be long" he smiled kissing her fore head again, Julian went upstairs

Brooke felt sick, she had just lied to Her husband, she grabbed her keys, and got in her car and left, driving to somewhere, anywhere one place was in her mind

RIVER COURT

Brooke arrived at the river court 5 minutes later, she was surprised to see someone shooting hoops at 10pm, and then she thought this is tree hill so she wasn't surprised until she reached the court and saw that it was Lucas

She walked over, a little cold forgetting a coat as she walked out,"hey Luke" she gave him a weak smile before sitting on the bleaches

Lucas was surprised to see Brooke out here this late" hey" he said still shooting

Brooke knew when Lucas was constantly shooting hoops not speaking for once in his life he was upset, she didn't know if she should say something to him or not so she just sat their starring out to the river

Lucas looked at her, he was pissed off with her and Peyton, Actually he was more upset with her, he needed to ask her why she had broken up with him if Peyton was right, just because Peyton said those things to her, he decided no more running from his problems, he stopped shooting and took a breath he turned around to face her and spoke "Why? Why would you not tell me?" He asked

Brooke was confused "about what?" She said raising her eye brow

"How could you not tell me about her" Lucas said referring to Peyton

Brooke was in shock, was he going crazy "What? I wrote you letters, you returned them, she told me you didn't want anything to do with her or me, and you even wrote that horrible letter, and you know what I should be still mad at you" Brooke said getting angry

Lucas was confused, were they on the right page "What? What letter? What are you talking about? How could you lie" he said angry

"I didn't I wrote you and told you she was yours, you told me you didn't want anything to do with her" Brooke said more upset that he was bringing this up now, but the look on his face, she was afraid he didn't even know what she was talking about

"Wait what? Who's mine? Beth?" He said his voice sad, and vulnerable, his heart was beating faster and he was sweating

"Wait what? Yes Beth you knew that, you told me you didn't want her or me, and what makes it worse you sent Peyton, You know I thought I was over this but I'm not HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, TO THE GIRL YOU CALLED YOUR PRETTY GIRL, TO THE GIRL YOU SAID YOU WOULD FOREVER LOVE, TO YOUR DAUGHTER, I never knew why, and then it clicked to me one day, you are just like Dan" Brooke yelled

Lucas's world just crashed around him, his whole relationship with Peyton was based on lies, he had another Daughter, he could of started a life with Brooke when he wanted to already, he was in shock, Brooke looked at him confused and angry, by the look on his face he didn't even know, Brooke's heart nearly stopped but Lucas's actually did

Everything around Lucas went dark

OKAY some intell to the lies that happened, up next what happens to lucas and will brooke tell beth stay tuned


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews guys, just to clear it up a little Julian asked Brooke about who the father was and she just said it was a random guy she had seen a few times and he didn't want any part so Julian never asked again,suggestions are welcome

Also I Don't own anything, I wish I did :)

Lucas collapsed on the river court, his heart stopped, Brooke was still in shock, then it felt like a huge gust of wind hit her and she went in to savour mode

Brooke's POV

"Omg Lucas, Wake up, please stay with me" I pushed on his chest, I rested my head on his chest and listened for that beat I'd missed waking up too, it relaxes me

I kept pushing down and checking if he was breathing, finally I heard a small breath so I hit 911 on my phone keypad and waited still checking Lucas's breath

"Hello, please help my friend he collapsed on the river court, he stopped breathing, he has HCM" I was panicking, I'd just found out Lucas didn't know about Beth, my whole world was going to change again, if Lucas is ok, he's going to want to know Beth, I'll have to tell everyone that he's her father and then I'll have to tell her who he is, I feel my chest tighten was I having a panic attack, my breathing started moving rapidly, lucky the ambulance wasn't long and arrived, I clutched one of the medics hands trying to steady myself, all I could hear was "miss Are you ok?" Of course I wasn't I was having a panic attack, was he dumb

He said I needed to stand up and try breath, I did as he said and watched as they put Lucas on a stretcher and my broody be put in an ambulance, my breathing slowed down, the medic I looked at his name was John, he told me to get in the ambulance as well, I did

The Ambulance arrived at the hospital, it was like a bolt of lighting, one minute I was holding his cold hand and then next he was gone, the doctors took him straight to Surgery, I'd been sitting their for almost 35 minutes when a young nurse came over and asked if I should call someone, I told her Karen Roe, she gave me a cold cup of water, I just sat their replaying tonight's events in my head, I felt tears escape my eyes, I was still in shock I didn't even wipe them, I couldn't I just sat their, cold, empty and hurt

EVERYONE

The nurse called Karen, she arrived 15 minutes later with Lilly and Sawyer, they were freaking out, asking a million questions at reception, Karen saw the young brunette shed learned to love as a daughter sitting on a chair tears just pouring down her cheeks, frozen and pale like she was going to be sick, Karen ran over to Brooke, followed over by the girls

"Brooke, are you ok? How's Lucas?" Karen said mumbling hugging the younger brunette

"Karen, he stopped, he wasn't breathing," she was having a hard time with her words holding on to Karen's arms to steady herself

Karen's heart hurt, her boy was in hospital again, his heart was very weak and she didn't even know if she'd ever hear his laugh again or see him smile

Tears escaped her eyes as she reassured Brooke "he's a fighter he will be ok" she said making Brooke sit down

"Nan, what what happened?" Sawyer said stuttering tears flowing

Karen looked at the teenager and pulled her in to a hug, "his heart stopped beating, because of his HCM, he's going to be fine sweetie, both of you come take a seat" Karen told the young girls

That was always Karen the person to hold everyone else together

An hour past still nothing, just then Haley burst through the door followed by Nathan and Ellie

"How is he? Do we know anything?" Haley said panicking pacing the room

"Hales sit down he'll be fine" Nathan said sitting next to Karen

"Is dad going to be ok Aunt Brooke?" Ellie asked sitting on the other side of Brooke

Brooke looked at the broken teen "of course he will he's Lucas Scott, he's overcome everything" Brooke smiled

Sawyer was taking this harder, her mother wasn't even here, she looked around and it hit her this was her family she loved everyone here, she didn't care what her mother said about Brooke, brooke had instantly taken sawyer In as her niece no question, she'd talked to her more than her mother in the past year, and she'd loved her, Sawyer got up and went and sat next to Brooke she put her head on her shoulder

Brooke was in shock, but her motherly instincts kicked in and she wrapped her arms around the teen

A few minutes later Peyton burst through the door "where is he?" Peyton said to them tears down her face

"Peyt he's still in surgery take a seat" Haley said

"Mom" Ellie said with tears in her eyes, the young girl needed a hug or at least her mother she walked over to Peyton

Peyton gave the girl a quick hug and let her go instantly when she saw sawyer leaning on Brooke, she was pissed off

Ellie was sad, she never got her mothers attention like Sawyer, she went and sat next to her uncle Nate who wrapped his arm around her, she smiled

"What happened? How long has he been in their?" Peyton said to Haley tears flowing

"A few hours"

"Why don't we know anything? What are they doing? What?" Peyton was frustrated and crying which made it worse

"He collapsed at the river court, his heart stopped" Brooke finally being able to make words

Peyton's head shot up "what? Wait how do you know?" Everyone looked at her

Brooke wasn't ready for everyone to know about her daughter "the nurse told me" she said angrily to Peyton she was still furious about the whole situation

"Lucas Scott?" The doctor said, everyone stood

"Ok Lucas's heart did stop, we got it steady and he's going to be fine but he was down for awhile so we're not sure when he'll wake up, it could be hours, days or even weeks so you need to be prepared also it's likely he won't remember things so let him know what happened, if you need me page me, only two visitors at a time" he said

"Thank you" they replied

Peyton stood straight up and walked down the hall not even worrying about her daughters, Brooke was so sick of Peyton, she made her actually sick

Karen stood and reassured the girls and told Ellie to go to his room and see him

Just as they left Julian rushed in, he got a message from Brooke she was crying and upset, he saw Brooke sitting with everyone he rushed over, Brooke stood up and feel in to his arms

"Is everything ok? Are you ok baby?" Julian asked kissing Brooke's head

Brooke just wanted to cuddle her husband, she wrapped her arms right around his waist just breathing

"I'm fine, it's Lucas his heart stopped, he seems to be ok for now, we just have to wait and see" she said finally relaxing in to him

Julian just took a breath, and pulled her in closer, happy she was ok and so was Lucas

Another hour had past Peyton was still in their with Karen, the girls had been in for a little bit but it was now 2am and they had school so naley told them she'd take them home and Lilly, Brooke and Julian just left as well they'd be back in the morning

The ride home for Brooke and Julian was silent, Brooke was just starting out the window, Julian looked at his wife,he knew something was off so he intertwined their fingers, Brooke looked at Julian and felt guilt upon her

Brooke's POV

He looked so sad and confused I think he could tell I was upset or hiding something from him because I was from everyone, I needed to tell him the truth and soon because he didn't deserve it

I smiled as he touched my hand, this man was my everything he stuck by me we made a life together a family a home I don't want this to ruin it I hope it doesn't

We shortly arrived home, their was still silence until I hear someone at the top of the stairs "mom" it was Beth, she was standing rubbing her eyes in her shorts and a tank top, she still looked like my little girl, and she always would be but she is going to be crushed when I tell her, this is going to tear my family apart

I felt guilty and selfish, I just looked at her "yeah baby?" I said plainly

"Where have you been?" She said yawning and rubbing her eyes

"Just at the hospital" I took a breathe "Lucas is in hospital so we were their, don't worry baby we'll talk in the morning" I said, she looked up set then she just turned and went back to bed "nite" she said

"Good night" Julian said walking up the stairs kissing his daughter on the head, really she wasn't Julians but to me he raised her he is her father, nothing Lucas says can stop that but will he stop being her father once she knows, I have all these questions in my head it hurts, I need sleep

Just then Julian appeared at the top of the stair case "babe you coming to bed?"

"Uh soon, I'm not really tired so I'm just going to go over some designs, I'll be up soon" I gave a weak smile, I fell terrible for lying to him but I can't help it I've held it in for years it just comes naturally

EVERYONE

Brooke went to work early the next morning, she needed air and to clear her head

Julian woke up and rolled over to find his wife's side cold and not slept in, he was concerned, he got up and went down stairs there was a note on the fridge from Brooke

(Had to go in to work early, didn't want to wake you Brooke x)

Julian frowned then he heard thuds on the stairs, his children were up

"Morning" was heard from all 4 children as they grabbed cereals, milks and breakfast sitting at the table just going about their mornings

"Morning guys, who's home for dinner tonight?" Julian said knowing he'd have to cook tonight

"Cheer practice, Basketball practice, baseball practice" was heard from the three older ones and obviously hale would be home he thought

"So just me and you huh baby" he said kissing hales light messy hair

"I'm staying at Aunt Haley's Tonight" she smiled as her older siblings snickered

"Ok, hurry up and eat guys you don't want to be late" Julian laughed a little

C/B

Brooke had been pacing her store all day, she decided to lay down on the floor, her feet hurt, Haley walked in and saw her, she knew her bestFriend well enough to know she was upset about something

"Hey Brooke what are you doing? She said sarcastically sipping her coffee

Brooke was just starring at her Ceiling, "Thinking of ways to die" she said sarcastically

"Ohhk Tigger, what's up" Haley said locking the door and laying next to her

"I'm a bad person, I'm a terrible mother"

Haley looked at her friend confused

"Hey You are not a bad person or a terrible mother, you are the most kindest most unselfish person I know, you are" she was cut off

"Stop Haley please I am terrible I"

"Woah were is this coming from?" Haley said cutting Brooke off

"I I need to tell someone and you can't tell anyone not yet please" Brooke said turning to her friend

Haley looked at Her bestFriend, she knew she it must be serious, Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and squeezed tight "I promise, I'm here for you" Haley smiled

A tear escaped Rolling down Brooke's cheek "I lied"

"About what?"

"He's her father, and I lied" more tears escaped

Haley wasn't that surprised she knew all along it wasn't that hard just looking at Beth, those blue orbs and the way she broods like Lucas, she loves basketball and books too, she's the spitting image of both Brooke and Lucas

Haley gave a weak smile "I always knew Brooke, you can tell she is the spitting image of both of you, why haven't you told him? Haley said

Brooke smiled at her friend it was so simple to tell Haley but she knew it would be hard for everyone else

"I did tell him when I was pregnant, I wrote him letters and then one day Peyton turned up and gave me a letter from Lucas saying he didn't want anything to do with me or the baby, so I thought no more, no more would I let Lucas Scott walk all over me I didn't want my daughter to be hurt like I did so I made the decision to say Lucas wasn't her father and to yesterday I hated Lucas, I hated him, I hated Peyton, and then I found out when he started yelling at me on the river court that he didn't even know about her, Peyton lied, she knew the whole time, she found the letters, she lied and because of that my daughter grew up without her father" Brooke said finally breathing saying it out loud

Haley smiled lightly "first thing she had a father Julian, he was and is her father, second Peyton's is a bitch, how could she do that to you, or even Lucas, what was she thinking? and third Is that why Lucas had a heart attack?, Brooke I'm so sorry" Haley said standing up and pulling Brooke to her feet

Haley whipped Brooke's tears and gave her a hug

"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Beth, I looked her straight in the eye and told her no He wasn't her father, because I hated him, how am I going to tell Julian the same thing, I told him no as well they are going to hate me" Brooke said more tears coming down her cheeks

Haley felt bad for her friend "first things first you need to speak to Lucas when he wakes up or maybe even go see him, then you need to tell your daughter you love her and then tell her what you told me and whatever comes with it comes but I know and you know, you are strong and you will get through this, your Brooke Davis" Haley smiled ,Brooke knew Haley was right

HOSPTIAL

Peyton had just left to take care of a few things and drop lunch off to Sawyer and Ellie, Brooke saw her leave she wasn't ready to yell at her she needed to see Lucas first

Brooke walked in to room 203, she looked at Lucas just laying there, she felt bad she knew it was her fault, she went and sat on the chair next to his bed, she took a breath and grabbed his hand, she use to love laying on his chest and listen to him breath, feel his pulse she felt peaceful, even holding his hand, "Luke if your listening and I bet you are, I'm sorry that you are here right now, I'm sorry that Peyton's a bitch and I'm sorry for saying that about your wife but it's true, but I need you to wake up soon, your daughters need you to wake up Soon, I need to talk to someone about this situation so stop being a hard arse and wake up I " she was cut off

"Stop calling people names" she heard a groggy Lucas say as his hand tightened around hers

"Your awake, Your Alive"Brooke smiled

"I'm awake, I'm alive, feel my pulse" he smiled opening his eyes, Brooke did she smiled

"So I have another Daughter huh?" Lucas said trying to sit up

Brooke didn't know how to feel, she let go of Lucas's hand "Lucas I am so pissed off at you, but more I'm disappointed and I know it's not really your fault but it is and I'm so furious arghh I just, 17 years you haven't been in her life because of one person it's just" she was cut off by Lucas

"Brooke I am so sorry, if I had known I would of been their straight away, you know me, I'm so sorry, I want to be their for her and for you" Lucas said taking Brooke's hand again

Just then Peyton walked in with Ellie, Brooke froze and anger came above her but this wasn't the place so she stood "I'm glad your awake we'll talk soon" she said to Lucas

"Dad your awake" Ellie ran over to hug her father, Peyton just stared coldly at Lucas and Brooke

"I'll see you guys later" Brooke said leaving, as she shut the door it was like a gust of wind hit her she had to take a few deep breaths before straightening her clothes out and walk in out

Brooke was feeling even worse about everything she needed to talk to Julian, she arrived home early and walked in to find him asleep on the couch with all his scripts over him, she smiled at him and caressed his cheek

Julian stirred and smiled when he woke up to see his beautiful wife home early "hey baby"

"Hey sorry if I woke you up" Brooke smiled putting her bag on the table and sitting on the coffee table opposite Julian on the couch

Julian sat up and put his hands on her legs "how come you left so early?" He smiled and it made Brooke feel worse

"Julian I need to talk to you? And I I don't want you to say anything until I'm finished, but just no that I love you so much" Brooke said nervous

Julian had this feeling in his stomach, he was nervous "ok, whatever it is we can work it out and I love you too" he smiled his smile on form

His smile made Brooke feel worse because it made her feel more guilty that she'd lied to this wonderful man

"I lied to you, I lied to you about Who Beth's father is" she took a deep breathe "it's Lucas and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry I lied I just" tears started rolling down her face

Julian wasn't in shock from what Brooke had said but in shock that he was right, he didn't want to be right, he is pissed of right now, Julian just took his hands of Brooke's legs and stood up rubbing his face he felt like he was going to vomit

"HOW COULD YOU LIE? To me TO BETH?" There it was word vomit

Brooke wasn't shocked he was angry but she was blown away how angry and how loud he was right now

"I'm sorry, ok I know I lied but only to protect Beth, I sent Lucas letters and messages and one day Peyton came to NewYork and told me he didn't want to be involved and gave me some bullshit letter he'd supposedly written, I was crushed and devastated that I didn't want anything to do with Lucas ever again so I told everyone he wasn't the father and over the years it got easier to lie about and when i met you I knew she didn't need him I didn't need him because we had you, you are her father Julian I'm sorry I lied about it" Brooke said wiping her face

"So I was right? You Lied to me" Brooke turned to see her daughter standing their tears on her cheeks

Ok what do you think? next up brucas talk about their daughter how will it go? also how will Beth react?

stay tuned xx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews, keep em coming :) So ive decided it is going to be BRUCAS endgame yay! i love all your guys reviews

Beth stood in the door way frozen at what she had just heard out of her mothers mouth, she'd wanted answers for so long and now there they were just floating in the air, Beth saw her parents look at her she felt tears down her cheeks and then for some reason she bolted out the door and to the car not sure where she was going but she needed time to process this new information

Brooke looked at Julian, tear stained cheeks, Julian turned back around to his wife he couldn't believe what had just happened in the matter of 15 minutes, he couldn't look at Brooke he was so mad right now, so he grabbed his keys and walked towards the door

He turned around "I love you, but I need to process this, I'm going for a drive I don't know when I'll be home" he said before walking out

Brooke left their sitting on the couch, she sat for about 25 minutes before she clicked that her daughter knew her secret now, she needed to find her, Brooke grabbed her keys and phone and left

In the car Brooke rang Haley and told her to watch out for Beth to call her if she turned up at there house, she called Karen as well, she had been looking for an hour now and needed to pick Hale up so she drove to school

Brooke and hale arrived home 35 minutes later, Beth still wasn't home, the boys were home eating in the kitchen

"Hey mom" the twins spoke before eating their food

"Hey guys, have you seen your sister?"

"Yeah" jude replied

"You have where?"

"Right their, geez mom are you loosing it" the boys both laughed referring to their younger sister

"Not Hale, Beth" Brooke said frantically

"Then no" he replied

"Ok if she texts you or calls let me know" Brooke said grabbing some fruit out of the fridge for hale

"Here baby" she smiled at her youngest daughter

"Everything ok mom?" Davis asked downing another biscuit

"Yeah it's fine, just need to speak with your sister, I'm just going to be up stairs if you need me, watch your sister, homework too" Brooke gave a weak smile and left to her room

"Something's up" Davis said curious

"Hmm definitely, wait huh?" Jude said scoffing more food down not even listening

"Something's wrong with mom? She's never home by 3 and dads not here, and she's looking for Beth, something is wrong?, let's find beth?" Davis said

"Ok, I'll watch Hale you find her ok break" he said raising his hand as if they were a team

"Whatever, just watch hale I'll find her" he laughed at his idiot brother

Davis got Brooke and went for another drive

Beth was still driving she didn't know where just around, she couldn't get her mothers words out of her mind

BETHS POV ((Beth's thoughts))

((A letter from Lucas that Peyton bought to NewYork?)) I need to see it

((Lucas didn't want anything to do with mom, so he must of not wanted me, that's why mom hates him))

((I need to know why))

I kept driving until I was back at the river court, no one was their so I got out and sat on the cold bleaches

I felt a raindrop on my cheek but still I sat their, I needed to think, I had so many questions? Why? Was a main one, it's started raining heavily

I heard a car pull up and heard my voice being called, I still sat their staring in to space until someone was shaking me, it was uncle Nate

"Beth get up? What are you doing in the rain?" Was all I heard him yell as he helped me up and pulled me to his car, it was as if my feet were stuck in the ground I felt numb, I felt empty

Uncle Nate put a blanket he had in the boot around me and turned the heater on, I could finally feel my feet

"Beth, why were you sitting their in the rain?" He asked me again

I sat their thinking ((Because my parents are liars, because Lucas is a major dickhead, because everything I know is a lie)) was all I could think but when I spoke all that came out was "Because I'm not wanted" followed by tears a lot of tears, they kept coming like a flood or stream

I could tell uncle Nate didn't know what to say "let me take you home?" He said hugging me tightly

I just laughed "huh where's that" I said sarcastically then the back door opened of uncle mates Suv and in jumped Mom and Davis

"Great" I said harshly

"Beth can we talk please?" She said, I knew she was hurting too but how could she lie to me, to my face, i wasn't really mad at her not as much as Lucas so I could hear her out

"Thanks uncle Nate" I gave him a kiss before hoping out and walking around in the pouring rain to my car, I saw my brother sitting in the car he waved, I waved back

I got in my car, and opened the passenger door "Well" I yelled out to her

She hoped out and got in closing the door

She looked Sad, she looked worried, and hurt everything I was feeling, we both looked terrible our hair was dripping wet as were our clothes, and moms makeup was coming down a little

"Beth I'm so so so sorry that you found out that way, I was planning to tell you tonight, I'm sorry I waited awhile but I didn't think you, him or I or anyone was ready to know, I'm sorry I lied when you asked me I just didn't know how to tell you and I'm" I cut her off I couldn't hold it in anymore

"Why doesn't my Dad want me?" I broke down and more tears followed

Mom just reached out and hugged me tightly, I needed it, she kissed my head and shh me, she knows it relaxes me

"Baby the Lucas I knew would of done anything for you if he knew, And after all these years I thought he knew I sent him letters and he didn't want us, and I couldn't understand how he could do that to you or me, so I lied about him being your father and over the years it stuck because it came naturally, but it came to my attention a few days ago that he never knew baby" was all she said

"Did the letters not make it to him?" I replied wiping a tear away

"Not quiet, Peyton had kept them and not given them" she said my blood started to boil

Anger was filling my body, how could she do that to a kid, to her bestFriend to a family "So I've had no father because that BITCH never gave him the letters?" I was so angry

"Language, and no you had a father Julian is your dad he always will be don't forget that, he loves you, but yes, i will deal with her if you see her stay away, I mean that Beth, now I need to know" she took a breath, I knew the question was coming "Do you want Lucas to be in your life? You don't have to answer me now, but I know he will want to be apart of yours, it's up to you weather or not, I'm just sorry that it's happened this way baby" she said finally breathing properly she rapped her arms around me

((So Peyton ruined my family, Lucas is an idiot for marrying her, and I have two step sisters who I hate, what was going on in my dysfunctional family)) "I'm not sure can we just go home" I said I was cold and tired from crying

She just smiled and nodded, "I'll meet you at home" i said

The whole drive home felt slow like I needed to be somewhere else right now not going home just yet, I knew where I needed to go, I turned off and went another direction

Lucas POV

My eyes opened and I saw Peyton sitting next to me, I was so angry I could hardly look at her, maybe if I just closed my eyes I wouldn't have to talk, oh to late she knows I'm awake

"Hey baby? How are you feeling?" She says

((How am I feeling, you knew I HAD A FREAKING CHILD and you sent them away)) I wanted to scream

"Alright" I spoke harshly, she knew something was wrong, just then the doctor arrived

((Thankgod, I couldn't be with Peyton right now))

"Mr Scott, we have your blood tests back, everything looks good but you need to relax more ok, also no physical activity for 6 weeks but other than that your a healthy man who can go home today, Mrs Scott can you come sign the papers and I'll let you take your husband home" he smiled, I felt like punching him in the face, I was so angry so hateful right now I didn't want to be around anyone

Peyton was walking out when she saw a young girl dripping wet walking towards her husbands room "what are you doing here? He's up for no visitors and its family only right now sorry" Peyton said smiling

"Well then I guess I'm allowed aren't I" Beth said harshly back to her giving her a smile

Peyton was in shock, as beth was just about to walk in Peyton grabbed her arm "Your are not family, just because he made you doesn't make you his, you are nothing, you were a drunken mistake, you and your mother, don't think for one minute he would want you now, if he didn't want you then" Peyton said to the young girl

Beth looked at her, how could she be so mean, how could this woman of been moms bestFriend once, "Could you just tell him I stopped by" Beth said walking away fast before tears came down

BAKERS

Beth arrived home she ran straight upstairs and lay on her bed, tears pouring out

Brooke heard her and went up stairs

BROOKES POV

I knocked in the door and saw my little girl upset, it broke my heart to see what I put her through, I never wanted any of this

I sat on the bed rubbing her back, soothing her, she sat up and turned to me "Why doesn't my Dad want me?" She said again every time it broke my heart

I pulled her In as tightly as I could without breaking her "baby what happened? Did you go see him?" I said rubbing my hand up and down her long wet hair she nodded softly

"She was their and she said why would he want me know when he didn't want me before, and all this mean stuff, but I thought what if she's right what if he doesn't want me I mean I don't even know if I want him"

I was so Angry right now at Lucas and especially at Peyton, I told Beth to take a shower before she got sick and that I was going to pick up dinner, but I was going to have a serious talk instead

Lucas and Peyton arrived home, Peyton and the girls went to get Dinner Lucas wasn't hungry he said he was tired so he lay on his bed, next think he heard his side door open wide, and in walked his ex girlfriend

Lucas POV

Brooke was so Angry and I could tell she was hurt she had this look in her eye, next think you know I was standing up facing her just as I was about to hug her it was like a time bomb had finally gone off

"HOW COULD YOU LET PEYTON TALK TO HER THAT WAY, HOW COULD YOU STILL BE WITH HER, IM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW I COULD KILL HER" she yelled

"What are you talking about?" I said not knowing what she was actually talking about

"PEYTON TOLD YOUR DAUGHTER YOU WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HER, IM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW LUCAS, HOW could" I cut her off

"I did not say that, Brooke when are you going to believe me for once take my side" I said back Wrong choice of words I guess

She looked shocked, and then More yelling came "TAKE YOUR SIDE HOW COULD I TAKE YOUR SIDE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THIS IS NOT ABOUT SIDES LUCAS, THIS IS ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER, and you know what makes things worse is you not only are still with Peyton, it's that when you were away, you never even called like I was nothing to you ever, like our relationship meant nothing to you, how could you do that" tears were running down her cheeks, it felt like this had happened before

I took her hands in mine "Brooke I'm so sorry I never called or visited, I was so hurt, so hurt because in the end you dumped me, you took my heart and crushed it, for gods sake you meant EVERYTHING TO ME BROOKE, you were the one person I could see me spending my life with" this time she cut me off like I said time bomb

"I CRUSHED YOUR HEART, I CRUSHED YOURS, ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME, BEING WITH YOU WAS TOURCHER, it was Hard but it WAS ALSO EXCITING AND ADVENTUROUS, I loved you so much, you were my first love, my everything but you don't kiss your girlfriends bestFriend, you don't lie about it either, what we had was everything to me, but you DESTROYED me, you took my heart and stomped on it that day, and when I told you to go, Go be with her that physically broke me, they say the best love is the act of sacrifice, and how I knew you never loved me was because you NEVER SACRIFICED ANYTHING FOR ME" I can't believe she's saying this to me, I'm hurt that she would think she was nothing to me

"Brooke" I said as her tears kept pouring, she wouldn't let me touch her either I just wanted to touch her make everything better

"Brooke, I would've sacrificed anything for you, for our two boys and a girl, for the summers in France for all of it, but when you told me you stopped missing me what was I suppose to say, You stopped missing me Brooke" I felt sick and Hurt about bringing this all up again but we hadn't really talked about it we argued and nothing more "now when it concerns Beth, I want to know her, I want what I missed all these years, I want to be her dad" I said a tear escaping it had just hit me I had another child with the ex-Love of my life, she still had tears down her cheeks not even looking at me

"Brooke please, I don't want to loose her now I know about her, I can't loose you again" I said trying my luck by caressing her cheek, I felt her face brush my hand like it use too, so I pulled her in tight and hugged her

Brooke's POV

He always knew what to say, but I needed to learn to trust him again, and I was willing to if that's what Beth wants, but even now his arms around me I missed him, I just wanted this to be all a dream and be back in this room 17 years ago I might've done it different but I'm thankful the way my life turned out

"Brooke were going to have to talk about Beth?" I heard him say as I pulled away

"Yeah well I don't want Peyton around her so we'll talk about that too" I said harshly I was so sick of Peyton getting away with everything

"Yeah I need to talk to her too" he said finally he was catching on about her

I'd hope.

Brooke left Lucas's house, on her drive home she was trying to get a hold of Julian but he hadn't answered, then he called back, she was happy he'd called

"hey baby I'm so sorry, can you just come home" brooke said

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I freaked out like that, I was just upset cause I thought if Lucas is in the picture I won't be Beth's dad anymore and I" Brooke cut him off

"Julian you will always be Beth's father no matter what, She loves you and so do I, just come home"

"I know your right, I just needed some time, I'm just in Charlotte at the moment for a script I liked, I needed a drive, but I'm on my way home now, I'll see you soon I love you babe" he said

"I love you too, we all do" Brooke smiled

BAKERS

That was 4 hours ago, he should've been back by now, Brooke was cooking dinner, it was kids pick tonight and majority of them picked lasagne so that's what she was making, Hale was standing next to her on a stool stirring the pasta sauce, the boys were sitting in the lounge playing their PlayStation while Beth was up stairs sketching

"Mommy, the police are here" hale said bringing Brooke out of her daydream, the little girl saw flashing lights on the window and ran over and stood watching as two men in uniform walked to the front door

Brooke started to panic, she walked over to the door as they knocked

She opened the door "Hello Mrs Baker?" They asked

"Yes what's wrong?" She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach

"Mrs Baker, where sorry but their was an accident, a driver lost control and slid in to your husbands car, he ah he I'm sorry but he didn't make it, where so sorry for your loss"

Brooke was in shock, Julian had been killed, she felt her knees go weak, and the police men grab her arms to steady her

"Mam, I'm sorry but we need you to come with me to identify his body"

"My ah kids, I can't just go right now, ah Davis Call Aunt Haley and uncle Nathan tell them to come over right now" Brooke said holding on the door

"Why?" He called out

"BECAUSE I SAID, NOW DO IT" she yelled, she never yelled at her kids so Davis knew something was wrong he called his uncle and told him to come over

Brooke was starting to having a panic attack so she sat down near the door in a chair trying to breathe

15 minutes later Naley arrived and the police told them everything, Nathan and Brooke went to see the body, Haley stayed with the kids

All that was going through Brooke's head was flashing lights, she wasn't listening to anything or anyone

Peyton had arrived home, they had dinner then Sawyer was taking Ellie out to the movies, Lucas gave her money because he needed to speak to Peyton, he needed a talk they had been needing to have the last 10 years, the girls left so Lucas walked in to the lounge

"Peyton I want a Divorce" He said bluntly even surprising himself how easily it came off his tongue

Peyton was in shock "WHAT" she said loudly standing up to face him

"I can't do this anymore" Lucas said

"Can't do what?"

"I CANT BE WITH SOMEONE WHO DID WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? TO BETH OR TO BROOKE?" He yelled

Peyton knew he'd find out, but she thought she'd have a plan

"Lucas all I've ever wanted is me and you forever, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Brooke ok, you know I had issues with you two, I just froze and acted on instincts to protect you, I'm sorry ok" she then started the water works walking closer to him

He wasn't buying it this time, he was done "YOU HAD ISSUES, you have some cheek, you knew she had trust issues with us and then we broke her heart, and still after all that you chose not to tell me about MY DAUGHTER" he started yelling more, his heart was racing, so he took a few deep breathes

Peyton looked at him, he was different "STOP YELLING AT ME, I said I was sorry, I said I'm sorry ok" she yelled back

"SORRY doesn't even begin to cut it, we are done, we are over we can figure something out with the girls, but I want you gone" he said turning away from her

"Lucas please, Don't do this, I love you she will never love you" she was referring to Brooke, she knew he still wanted to be with her, she was furious

"I have to try, but we, me and you are done, I need you to pack your stuff and be gone by the time the girls are back"

"SO THATS IT, 16 years of Marriage, two children later and you want to end it" she said tears streaming down her face

"YOU ENDED IT WHEN YOU DIDNT TELL ME, I will never forgive you for this, you made me to be the one person I didn't want to be, Dan." He said

"IM SORRY, Lucas please" she yelled

"Just get your stuff and leave, I'll let you know what's happening with the girls" he said walking out of the house slamming the door

Lucas forgot his mobile at home and Haley been trying to call him, she'd left 6 missed calls and 4 messages, she was starting to worry, Beth had been in her room the whole time, she had heard the police talking to her mother, she didn't know what to think she felt like she was in a nightmare but she wasn't waking up, she decided she needed air but Haley properly wouldn't let her leave so she grabbed her hoodie and shoes and jumped out her window and down the pipes on the side of her house, she started walking to the only place she could think of her home away from home

The River Court.

Beth's POV

My mind felt like it was running, I didn't know what to think, my mother was going to identify my dads body, how was the even real right now, how could he be dead, I don't understand, what was that, great it's raining

I walked in to the river court, no one was here thank god, I stood in the middle of the court thinking, thinking about times me and Julian had been here, all the times he would bring me here to hangout or for ice-cream, I missed him so much, I thought about the first time he bought me here

Memory

Brooke and Julian had just moved to TreeHill, She decided to show him around, She looked beautiful in her red dress and I could tell he was in love with her, even though I was only 2 yes I remember things at a young age, but I knew by the way he looked at my mom, id never seen it before and to this day I always wanted that kind of love, a love strong enough to face anything, a love that no matter what would alway remain the same

Julian got me out of the car and carried me over to the court, mom grabbed a basketball and walked over to us , he held my hands up and I started walking, he let go and I was doing it , I was walking by myself for the first time I didn't need anything or anyone to hold me up, I took my first steps that day, Julian was so proud he bought me ice cream all week

Present

More rain pulled me out of my dream, I was freezing but I couldn't move, I felt numb I felt broken, I didn't even

I heard someone call my name but I was so frozen I didn't even look, I felt him grab my arms I just repeated what was going in my head "I didn't even get to say goodbye" over and over

Lucas had found Beth, she was standing in the middle of the river court, getting soaked in the rain, he only saw her because he stood under the bus shelter while it poured , he was on his way home

BAKERS

Brooke and Nathan arrived home, Brooke could hardly breath, she sat down at the counter, and out her hands to her head, Haley came over and hugged her

"Mommy Where's Daddy? Brooke heard her little girl, she turned towards Hale and felt even worse, the little girl stood their in her pjs rubbing her eyes

Hale walked over to Brooke, as Brooke kneeled down to her daughters level, hale whipped her mothers eyes, "why are you crying mommy?" She said

Brooke's heart just broke even more if that was possible "baby, I'm ok, can you go get Bethany for me please?"

Hale kissed her moms cheek and walked up stairs

Brooke stood up and fell in to Nathan's arms "shh I'm so sorry Brooke" Nathan was trying to calm her

"Mommy Beth's not here?" Hale said from the top of the stairs

Panic mode kicked in, Brooke Was pacing back and forth for the last hour, there was a knock on the door Nathan got up and walked over to open it , he was surprised when he saw his brother holding his niece who was shaking cold

"I found her at the river court, She's not making any sense either, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked his brother as he walked his daughter inside

"Brooke, she home?" Nathan yelled out

Brooke walked over to the door, she locked eyes with Lucas and felt pain, then she looked at her daughter and felt even worse, Brooke reached out and pulled Beth in to a hug, kissing her head

"Don't ever scare me like that again, I'm so sorry baby" Brooke said hugging her tighter

Lucas looked at them all, why was everyone here? He was confused "who died?" He said joking around

Brooke just looked at him hatefully "get out" she said

He was way more confused "wait what? What's going on?" He asked

Brooke walked up stairs with Beth

"Luke, Their was an accident Julian was killed in a car crash" Nathan said tears in his eyes, Haley came over and hugged Nathan,

"I just spoke to Jaime, he'll be home tomorrow" Haley said

"Guys I'm so sorry" Lucas didn't believe it, he felt horrible now

OK guys thanks for reviewing keep them coming, also let me know what you would like to happen, i do have some ideas but love your imput


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

2 days had past, Brooke hadn't left her room, neither had Beth, Haley and Nathan had been taking turns to stay their to watch the boys and Hale, the funeral was tomorrow and Julians parents were arriving soon, everyone had been around Millie and mouth, Skills had came back for the funeral too, Rachel and Owen where arriving tomorrow as well

Hale hardly under stood what happened, she knew her father was dead but she didn't get what that meant, she wanted Brooke to explain it to her not her aunt or uncle so she walked up the stairs and knocked on Brooke's door

"Mommy, can you help me?" The little brunette asked

Brooke just lay in her bed, she felt nothing she kept having flashbacks of their last Conversation, if she felt anything it was horrible that's how she felt, she was pulled out of her thoughts by her youngest calling out to her

"Ask Aunt Haley baby, I'm busy" she said whipping her nose with her 1000 tissue, they lay everywhere

"But mommy I don't understand?" She called again

"Ask Aunt Haley or uncle Nathan hale" Brooke said again, she couldn't leave her room because every time she looked at her children she saw Julian, but really she couldn't look at Beth cause she thinks Beth will blame her and it is her fault if she had told Julian years ago they wouldn't of had this argument and he wouldn't of left and crashed that was all that ran through Brooke's head

"But mommy please, I don't understand? If you could just open the door and tell me" hale was cut of by Brooke opening the door giving her a little fright

"TELL YOU WHAT HALE, IM BUSY" Brooke yelled she didn't mean to she realised how bad that sounded when she saw little tears in her baby's eyes

"I'm sorry hale, come here, what is it?" Brooke said reaching out

Hale moved back from Brooke's grasp" I I I just wanted to know where my daddy is" the little girl ran down to Her brothers room and shut the door crying

Brooke felt even worse, She never yelled at her children ever and all week that's what she had been doing

She looked up and saw Nathan look at her with sadness, she just closed her door and crawled back in to her bed

Hale ran straight to her Jude's room and saw him laying on his bed with headphones in, she jumped up on the bed and cuddled in to her brother, Jude knew she was upset so her put his arms around her and gave her a headphone to listen to calm her down

Peyton had been gone 2 days and Lucas felt relief but he knew he couldn't show it with all the sadness around town, Lucas hadn't realised how much of an impact Julian had on everyone, he replaced him when Peyton and he left , Jaime was so upset that his uncle wasn't their anymore, even Haley and Nathan were bad but what made it worse so was his mother and sister, they loved Julian he was replaced by a better man, a better uncle, friend and husband, and Lucas felt bad because he thought this was a sign for Brooke and him to have another go, because he realised after he kicked Peyton out that he was still in love with Brooke Davis he had been since High School he was just hiding the fact she didn't want him, that's what made him feel bad that her husband was dead and he just wanted to hold and kiss her like never before, he knew it would be awhile but Brooke Davis was worth it and he was going to fight for her

THE FUNRAL

Brooke woke up happy just for a second she'd forgotten what had happened then her smile faded, she turned over and looked at her clock it read 5.45am why the hell was she awake now she thought, she was pretty hungry she hadn't really eaten so she put on her robe and quietly went down stairs

Brooke walked in to the kitchen and got a hard attack when she saw Rachel sitting their coffee in hand

"I wondered when you'd drag your ugly face down here" Rachel said still drinking her coffee

"Shut up Rachel, why are you even here right now, where were you the last 3 years" Brooke was not in the mood she grabbed a water and some fruit of the counter

Rachel knew it was bad Brooke never spoke like this to her, usually she would say some mean joke back

"Do not deflect your anger at me missy, sit down we need a chat"

"Screw you" Brooke said before walking back up stairs to her room

Rachel knew this would be hard so she called in the big guns

8am

Brooke heard hale run up to the door "mommy are you coming out today?" Brooke felt terrible but she still couldn't face anyone not yet

"Not right now hale" Brooke called out

"Uh ok well Nanas here" she replied then walking sadly away

Brooke didn't know which woman she was talking about hopefully it wasn't Julians parents she wasn't ready to talk to them yet and she couldn't stand to see her mother yet either

Brooke was sitting at her vanity looking in the mirror when she heard a knock on the door and in walked Karen

She felt a little happy that Karen was here, out of everyone she knew what Brooke was going through "Hi Brooke, can I come in?" She said as she opened the door

Brooke just smiled at her, Karen went over to Brooke at rubbed her shoulders up and down

"I'm ok, everything's fine, I'll be down soon" Brooke said trying to put a brave face on

"It's not fine Brooke, Don't put on a brave face with me, I am here, Your children are here, your Family is here, You need to grieve let it out, talk to us, don't bottle it up because it will eat inside of you, I'm Sorry for what happened to Julian but your children need you stop hiding in this room, in his sense, your family is Grieving too and just" she was cut off by Brooke

"DONT YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, I am dealing with the best I know how, Don't you think I know my children are hurting, every time I look at them I see pain, I feel pain and hurt, I see him, but I am fine I just need space to figure things out" Brooke had never raised her voice to Karen once

Karen still didn't believe she was handling it the right way "I know sweetie, but Keeping it in won't help, anyone, please come down, talk to your beautiful family, they need you more than ever" Karen said, it made Brooke feel 10x worse hearing what she already knew

"Karen I know your probably the only person who knows what I'm going through, so I'm sorry when I say BACK OFF, I will be down soon, please just give me time, I'm managing" she said looking down

Karen stood up and walked to the door before turning and giving Brooke a weak smile then leaving

Brooke knew she was right but she needed to get ready to put her dead husband in the ground

10am

Brooke finally did her hair and makeup, she looked around, she hadn't slept in Julians side of the bed, it looked exactly the way he'd left it, she put on her dress and just as she was about to leave she picked up a picture of them both and rubbed her finger across his face "Together Forever" she spoke softly and finally walked out the door

As she walked past her sons room, she saw Jude struggling with his tie, she walked over "here let me" she said as she stood in front of him she looked in his eyes and nearly died right their "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I haven't been around, your dad would be so proud of you all, I'm sorry he's not here and I love you so much, you know that right" she said

Jude just looked at her before hugging her as tight as he could, he needed that and it just so happened so did she

She went to hales room and saw the little girl In a black dress trying to put on her shoes, she looked at her mother sadly then back down, Brooke walked over to her little girl and bent down "I'm sorry baby, mommy loves you so much, you know that right, you know I didn't mean to yell at you" she said lifting the girls head up

Hale smiled and got up and hugged her mother "I love you too" she replied

"Now what is it that you need help with " Brooke said fixing her shoes

"Why is daddy not coming back?, where is he?" She asked

Brooke's heart just broke even more "Baby, daddy isn't coming back, he died and went to heaven with grandpa Keith, you remember where heaven is right" Brooke asked

The little girl smiled and pointed up "that's right, and where will he be if you need him" Brooke pointed

The little girl pointed at her heart, Brooke dropped another tear "that's right baby he will always be with you, and so will I" Brooke said kissing hales head and giving her a hug

Brooke knocked on Beth's door, she hadn't spoken to Beth since their chat in the car, she was so nervous she felt terrible "Beth sweetie, you ready?" Brooke said walking in further to find Beth not their just her windows wide open which meant she was sitting on the roof

Brooke climbed out on to the roof in her beer feet, she saw Beth sitting their looking out to nothing

"Beth sweetie" Brooke said sitting down next to her

"Beth I" she was cut off by Beth

Beth turned quickly facing her and giving Brooke the worst look, it was a look of sadness and hatred

"Where have you been? Where were you?" She said quickly

Brooke felt guilt rise upon her "Beth I'm sorry, I needed time"

"And what about us, what about me" Beth asked a tear leaking

"Beth, I'm sorry I just" Beth put her hand up and cut Brooke off "don't even worry about it, if you'll excuse me I have to go put on clothes to go to the Funeral of my dead, what everyone" with that she hoped back in the window grabbed her dress and went to her closet and locked the door

Brooke felt terrible, Realisation kicked in and the tears started pouring, she whipped them away and went back in to the hall way she saw Davis walk out his room

"Mom your out of your room" he said walking over to Brooke

Brooke felt like she'd failed, after all her pain of loosing Julian she never realised how much it had also or even worse affected their children, she pulled Davis In and hugged him as tight as she could

"Mom your hurting me" Davis said smiling

"I love you so much baby, I'm sorry I've been in my room the last few days I just" Davis cut her off

"It's ok mom, I know why you were in their it's fine" Davis said looking away

"No it's not, I'm really sorry baby, I know it's been hard for you all, but I'm here and I love you ok" Brooke said lifting her sons face up to look at her

Davis smiled "I love you too mom"

It was now 11am the funeral was at 12, Brooke had talked to her children now she needed to say goodbye to her husband

She walked down stairs and saw everyone their, Haley, Nathan, Jaime, Her parents, Karen and Lilly.

Jaime walked over to his Aunt/GodParent he gave her a weak smile before talking "Aunt Brooke I'm so sorry about Uncle Julian, he was the best I'm sorry I haven't been back much to the baseball fields with him but" Jaime was chocking up

Brooke felt his pain, She just rapped her arms around him "do not feel guilty, Julian Loved you he knew you were growing up and busy, it's ok sweetie, he would be proud of you" Brooke smiled kissing her nephews head

Haley came over and just looked at Brooke giving her a hug "I'm glad your out of your room, everything's going to be ok" she said

Brooke just smiled at her bestFriend, and walked over to Karen giving her a hug, the door bell rang and hale ran down the stairs to Answer it

"Imma get it, imma get it" she called out

"Hi Nana, Hi Grandpa" she smiled

"Hi sweetie"they spoke to their youngest grandchild

If Brooke felt bad she felt 1000 times worse now, now shed have to explain why their son wasn't here anymore, why he was on the road in the rain at the time, as soon as she saw their faces she broke no tears just pain as Sylvia starred at her Daughter in law she started crying she walked over and hugged Brooke sobbing

11.30am

Everyone was leaving to head to the funeral, Brooke was sitting on a chair in the kitchen with Hale on her lap, she was zoned out just thinking about all things Julian

Haley walked over to her "Brooke it's Time, it's time to go"

Brooke wasn't listening "Brooke it's time, we have to go, Tigger"this time it got Brooke's attention

"Uh ok" she said just above a whisper

"I'm going to take Hale and Beth, the boys are with your parents, Nathan is going to take you?"

"Uh ok" she smiled lightly

After everyone left, Nathan came over and put his hands on Brooke's shoulders "B it's time to go, is their anywhere you need to go first" he said softly

Brooke looked up with tears in her eyes, finally someone has seen her cry, her tears broke Nathan's heart, he rapped his arms around his long time friend

"Let's go B" Nathan said making his and Brooke's way out the door

"Nate do you think I could meet you there? I uh just have to go somewher first alone." She asked

Nathan knew he shouldn't let her but she obviously needed to do this herself "uh ok but make sure you call me if you need anything, ok straight away" he said kissing her head and leaving

Brooke turned around and took a deep breathe before getting in her car and driving, Driving to her memories because that's all she had left of him

She drove past the church they got married in, She drove past their first house with Sam, She missed her as well, Brooke came upon the bridge that connects TreeHill to Charlotte, she pulled over and got out, this was their place, if you looked to the left you would see this beautiful River than ran through town, Julian and Brooke use to come sit up here and watch the stars or just be together

Brooke got out and stepped up to the bridge she had a flashback

FLASHBACK/

"Baby, just follow me" Julian said pulling 20 year old Brooke up to the bridge, it was 1am in the morning, they had been at home when Julian got up and told her to get dressed

Brooke had her eyes closed, she stood their waiting for Julian to tell her to open them, he did, she was in shock at how beautiful this place was, he looked at her and said his first L word

"I love You" he smiled caressing her cheek

Brooke knew he did, but they had never said it to each other, she was in shock, because she didn't know if she was ready for that but looking at his Charming smile, and those Green eyes and sandy brown hair that she loved to run her fingers through, she knew just looking at this boy that if today was like every other day she would be the happiest girl in the world

She smiled and said "I love you too"

Julian lent down and kissed her passionately "I mean it Brooke, I love you so much it hurts, I know you might not be there yet but I Love you, your my last thought when I go to sleep and first when I wake up, I love waking up to ugh that smile of yours" he said smiling like a fool "I bought you here to say that because I thought we needed to have a place where nothing else matters, if we argue or something's bothering us we come here and it goes away, because this is our place nothin else matters, and because I love you" he said

"I love you so much too" Brooke said before kissing him back, they spent the next few hours making out on top of his car and just being together

PRESENT/

A tear escaped Brooke's eyes, she smiled at the thought, she felt a gust of wind hit her, she took a deep breathe before getting in her car and heading to his funeral

A week later

It had been a week exactly since Julians funeral, everyone was trying to get back in to routine, the kids were struggling a little, Brooke told everyone who asked she was ok, she'd said it so much she was starting to believe it, She had finally spoken to Beth that night, they had talked over everything and were at a better place

Beth was still hurting a lot, more than anyone thought, she was still trying to rap her head around Lucas being her father and Julians death, she hadn't told anyone about Lucas yet, she needed time

She arrived at school, she was in her cheerleading uniform, she walked through school like normal but it felt different, she hadn't had her morning conversation with Julian, he hadn't told her to eat more or her reminders, and she knew he would be home when she arrived home after practice

Everyone was looking at her, giving her sympathy but she couldn't handle it, she felt like everyone was watching to see what she would do next, trying to make sure she was ok

"Hey Beth, I'm sorry about" was all she'd hear before she walked off from everyone slamming her locker or just leaving

"Hey Beth how are" Tayla was cut off by her bestFriend

"I swear Tayla if you ask how I am or your sorry, I will scream" Beth said harshly slamming her locker it wasn't even 2nd period and she had made a scene

"I'm uh, ok did you hear about Kyle and Amanda?" She said changing the subject fast

Beth took a breathe "thank you no what happened?" They started walking towards class

Beth and Tayla were just about to reach their first class when Beth saw Lucas standing their talking to Sawyer

She freezed, Lucas saw her and went to call out to her "Beth" he called

"On second thought imma ditch, I'll meet up later, cover for me" Beth said putting her head down and turning around walking away

Lucas knew she'd seen him, Sawyer looked confused why was her dad so interested in her nemesis "what was that about?" She asked hands on her hips

"Uh nothing, hey I need to talk to you and Ellie tonight so be home by 7"he walked off, he wasn't telling her now

Sawyer thought that was strange not even an "I love you, or have a good Day" she walked inside her class confused

Beth had walked out to her car about to leave when Liam called out to her "Beth hey wait up"

"Argghh Could my day be any worse?" She said to her self

"Hey Beth I know your going through stuff but I'm here for you, if you need a friend or" he was also cut off

"A friend, I don't need you or a friend, just leave me alone" she said getting in her car blasting her music really loud and leaving

C/B

It was Brooke's first day back at C/B, she was nervous to even walk in,

Julian had helped her so much with the store she wasn't sure if she was ready, but she took the first steps in and out came Lilly "welcome back" she smiled

Brooke gave Lilly a weak smile before adding "Thank you" she walked behind the counter "so what do I need to know?"

BAKERS

Beth knew no one would be home so she went inside she opened her door and laid on her over sized bed, she stayed their for 25 minutes laying their not knowing what to do until she opened her dresser and found her old fake ID she had a smile on her face, she was going out at 11am she thought "hey it's 5pm somewhere" before finding a cute dress and heels and leaving

She drove around before picking a bar that she knew would take her ID, "BluePost it is" she said out loud

She walked in to the pub, it had a few people their already, she was wearing a red tight dress and heels to match, her hair in a loose pretty bun, and her makeup done perfectly as usual, she sat at the bar, the bartender wasn't to bad looking either, Muscle dark brown hair and green eyes to match that sexy smile "what is a pretty rich girl like you doing down here in the slums" he laughed

"Why does it matter, 3 tequila shots" she said giving her ID

He just smiled "Straight to the point, I like that 3 tequilas coming right up" he smiled

She put her card out "put it in my tab" she said licking the salt then taking the shot followed by the lemons

The taste felt good, it gave her tingles down her throat, she knew she was in for a good day but she would take it slow because it was early but tonight would be awesome

SCHOOL

Lucas sat In his office, he couldn't get Brooke off his mind and it was killing him, he also wanted to know Beth, for her to be part of his family too, but after Julians death he tried to give her space, he was even freaking out about telling Sawyer and Ellie, they were going to flip a switch

He sat back in his chair, opened up his desk and at the bottom he saw Brooke's letters, he moved them their after Peyton had snooped around, he didn't want the girls finding them either

He picked one it read

LETTER 26

BoyFriend :)

Thank you for Lastnight, it was beautiful I loved every part of it, and if that's how it's going to be for us then I'm the luckiest girl in the world, I love you broody

Love Brooke xx

Lucas remembered that night because it was the night after then storm, the had argued but after that they talked for hours but not before having incredible mind blowing sex or making love is what they called it because for both it wasn't just sex

He read another

LETTER 83 Peyton had given the letters from Brooke

Luke, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm doing what I know how, I'm writing you this letter because I know if I saw you I couldnt get it out and I want you to know as soon as possible, I'm not telling you this to come back to me, I just wouldn't want you to think I was holding this from you, I wouldnt want you to think that Im making you out to be Dan either, I'm just rambling now but I need you to know "I'm PREGNANT" and I don't want you to feel like you need to be here because I can do this but I would like for you to be in its life, I want you to teach him Basketball if it's a boy or teach her how to read or stay away from boys, I want you to be in my life too

Love Brooke xx

A tear escaped his eyes at the letter, If Peyton had told him he would have another daughter and everything would be different, Now that he knew about her he wanted to know everything about her, Her favourite colours, her Favourite movie everything , he knew from the time he met her he knew they were connected some how

6pm THE BLUE POST

Beth was Definitely drunk, she text her Brothers earlier telling them she was studying at Taylas and would be home late

"Another 2 shots and a beer" she slurred a little

"How about just the beer?" The cute bartender said

"Do you know who I am?" She said

"Uh Beth Davis" he smiled holding up her ID she'd thrown at him

"Right, now can I have those drinks? I need them?" She said sounding sad

"Ok, coming up, so you want to talk about it yet?" He said giving her the drinks

Beth looked down" Long Story"

"I've got time" he replied smiling downing a shot

"My StepDad died, and I just found out my real dad is my moms Ex-Love of her life blah blah, but every time some one asked her she denied it even to my face, and I don't think he even wants to know me, because he already has these two snobby daughters, and my ex just won't leave me" she cut herself off

"I'm sorry I don't even no why I'm talking to you I don't even know you" she said downing her next shot

"Well my names Jarred, I'm 21 I come from a big dysfunctional family, I'm a Taurus and I work here" he smiled

"Now you know me"

Beth just smiled "Well Jarred from a Dysfunctional family, we have a lot in common" she said giving him a smile

"Hey I clock of in 45 minutes want to meet up?" He asked beer in had

Beth knew she shouldn't but right now she didn't care and her mind was telling her go for it "yeah sure" she took a swig of beer

Lucas was walking around the house like a zombie, he wasn't listening to anything the girls were saying until sawyer snapped her fingers in his face

"Sorry" he said

"So what was it you needed to talk to us about?" She asked

Ellie sat down next to her sister curious

Lucas took a deep breathe "ok here it goes, i love you two so much and nothing will ever change that ok" he asked

The both replied "ok" scared of what he was going to say

"So I'm just going to say it, then we'll talk about it calmly ok Sawyer" he said especially to her

"What is it?" She asked

"So Beth is my Daughter" he finally said it, it was out their in the air floating around

It had been at least 2 minutes before anyone said anything

Sawyer was so angry, so hurt she burst "WHAT?" Giving Lucas and Ellie a fright "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? WHY HAVE YOU NEVER TOLD US, IS THAT WHY MOM LEFT US, IS THAT WHY SHE NEVER WANTED TO BE AROUND US OR YOU?" Beth yelled a tear escaping

Lucas was frozen in shock of his daughters out burst "sawyer calm down I can explain"

"CALM DOWN, You want us to calm down" now it was Ellie yelling

"Guys, look I never knew ok, your mother did she distanced herself from me because she was feeling guilty for knowing all these years, but don't ever think for one second that she doesn't love you because she does I do too, it was so complicated" he said

"Well un complicate it for us" Sawyer said hands on hips

"My first ever Love was high school, she was everything to me, but your mother loved me too, and I loved her too as a friend but then I ruined it by kissing her, I was so confused at the time, anyway after awhile I started having feelings for your mother too, and I cheated on This girl with your mom"

"Aunt Brooke?" Sawyer asked sad of what her father was telling her

"Yes, she meant everything to me, I was just blind, anyway when me and your mother left for collage about 2 days after we broke up, I went to NewYork to find Brooke I realised I'd made a mistake but then the next day I found out your mom was pregnant and months later Brooke had been writing me to tell me about Beth but your Mother hid them from me, she thought she was protecting me, I wouldn't change her decision for anything because it gave me you two and I love you so much but yes Beth is mine" he said

If you still don't understand read this" he gave his copy of Ravens to them"

"I can't even right now" Sawyer went to her room and slammed the door

"I understand dad, Sawyer will take longer, I love you too thank you for being honest" Ellie said hugging Lucas

Sawyer was so angry she couldn't be here right now she grabbed her jacket and phone and left

She was walking around the dark nights of TreeHill when she walked in to a pub and sat at the bar, she grabbed her fake ID and ordered a beer

She turned to her side and saw Beth sitting their pissed "great just want I need" she said out loud

Beth laughed and looked up "really?" She said referring to God

"Hey Sis, I can call you that now right?" Beth asked sarcastically

Sawyer looked at her, she'd obviously been here awhile "no way never call me that, we are far from sisters" she said taking a swig of her beer

"We'll get use to it honey, what are you even doing here anyway? Aren't you under age?" She said taking another shot slurring her words

"What are you doing here? Your under age too, you know one word and you'd be out of here" sawyer said smiling

Beth gave up, she felt nothing so she didn't care "say something then?" She said pointing at her nearly falling off her chair

"What?" Sawyer said "no dumb come back? Or name calling?" She said taking one of Beth's shot

"Nope, tell someone if you want, I don't even care anymore" Beth said slipping

"Woah boozy, you should go home" sawyer said

"Nah lets get another round on me if you shut up" she said laughing

"Fine if your buying, I'm not saying a word"

Beth bought the next 4 rounds, being from wealth she was around alcohol all the time she could handle it well but sawyer was pissed already too

"Hey can I ask you something?" Beth asked leaning on Saywer

Sawyer laughed "what?" She slurred

"Why did your mom and dad break up?" She said

"I don't know, oh no I actually do, my dad, sorry our dad still loves Your Mom, and you no what makes things worse so do I, she is the best"

Both girls were silent in awkward silence and then out of no where they both Burst in to a fit of laughter "HA HA HA HA AH"

"But seriously he is, he always talks about her, mom was just their well she wasn't actually she was never there for any of us not really" sawyer said a little sad now

"My moms a bitch, she lied straight to my face and to Julians, about Lucas being my dad, and when Julian died she left us alone, I needed her" Beth said not even noticing a tear escape

"She's not a bitch, she's a mom, she was protecting you, she needed time because she was grieving that's not her fault, my moms a bitch at least you knew why your mother was away my mom would just disappear, she missed birthdays one Christmas. ,heaps of important things your mom was probably there for everything, Ballet classes, school plays, dinner everything" sawyer said looking down

"Don't hate your mom for long, because one day she might not be there" sawyer said taking another shot

"Cheers" Beth said realising sawyer was right

"Hey you ready?" Jarred asked

"Jarredddd, heyy this is Sawyerrr, can she come too pleaseee" Beth said rapping her arms around him

He smiled "hey yeah course"

"Sawyer want to come?"

Sawyer was still angry at Lucas "yeah let's get out of here"

The three left pretty wasted

Ok long chapter I hope you like it, Tell me what you think? I love your reviews, what do you think about the girls hanging out? What will happen to Brucas? And what about Jarred bad news or good?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Okay guys thanks for the reviews i love them, this chapter is rated M, were nearly finished this story but dont worry ive started another story and hope you will enjoy it too, keep reviewing

Beth woke up with a massive hangover, she heard her phone beeping, she looked around and didn't no where she was, she then checked her phone (4 missed calls(3 texts) from her mom and brothers

She text back Brooke and said

(I'm still at Taylas, fell asleep be home soon sorry)

She turned her phone off and rolled over she saw Sawyer asleep next to her, she groaned why was God playing tricks on her what had she done to deserve this, she laughed a little and woke up Sawyer

"Shut up" Sawyer then got a fright that someone was in her bed she sat up her hair a mess

"What the hell happened? My head is spinning" sawyer said rubbing her head

"It's called a hangover get use to it, do you remember what happened? I remember leaving the pub and then nothing?" Beth said

"Uh what was his name? Jacob, Jack?"

"Jarred I think?" Beth said

"He took us back to his house and then"

FLASHBACK/

"So you guys want a real party?" Jarred said holding beth against him as she stumbled in the door

He lived on the wrong side of town, neither girl had been around here before

They all stumbled in, their was already a party going on, About 6 guys sitting around drinking , playing beer pong and two snorting something off the table

"Guys these are my two friends Beth and Sawyer, be nice" he said handing them a beer each

"Make yourself at home" he smiled taking Beth's hand and sitting down on the couch

Sawyer walked around, she saw a guy standing near the stereo, he must of been in charge of the music, her type she thought and he wasn't bad looking either Black hair, tall and Green eyes to match

"Hey I'm Sawyer" she said reaching her hand out in a polite manner

He smiled at her and shook her hand "Ryan"

Meanwhile Beth was sitting next to Jarred, he kept touching her leg, and she was getting horny just sitting their mostly from the beer

She smiled and turned to the other two boys that were sitting their, one had a bong In his hands and the other held a Dollar bill rolled up, their was white stuff on the table he must of been taking, she whispered to Jarred slurring "What's that?"

Jarred smiled "it's just E, do you want some?" He said

She was so sick of Being a good girl, her step dad was dead, she didn't know what her real dad wanted she didn't even care "maybe a little?, you do it first?" She said

Jarred smiled and nodded at his mate, he bent down and took it, then gave Beth the dollar bill

"Uh I just think ill stick to the joint" beth said taking a puff

She then turned around and started kissing Jarred, she climbed in his lap and they started making out

Sawyer was so drunk, when Ryan bought the bong over, he asked if she wanted some, she was still angry at her dad so she took it, she felt good, relaxed and chilled out, she saw Jarred taking Beth upstairs, she thought it was time to go, she was to stoned, but she called out anyway

"Beth we got to go" she smiled

Beth thought maybe it was as well "uh yeah ok, um could you call us a taxi?" She said to jarred

He caressed Beth cheek and smiled "course" he got his phone out and dialled the taxi company

PRESENT/

"We took what?" Beth said shocked

"Well that's what I think, I can't really remember" sawyer said

"I'm a whore" Beth said falling backwards hitting her head on the head board

Both girls bust in to laughter

"I need to get going, School remember, I need to borrow clothes" she got up and went to Sawyers wardrobe

"You call these clothes, we need to take you shopping and soon?" Beth smiled grabbing a long black slim dress and a jacket

"Yeah whatever, ok get out now before my dad finds you in here and asks a million questions, and by the state of last night and the way you were talking your not ready for that" Sawyer said

"Thanks for last night, and if you tell anyone I'll kill you" she smiled

Sawyer rolled over under her blankets, when Lucas walked in "Sawyer who are you talking to?"

"I was on the phone, I have a project and my partner was wanting to k ow things for it" she said covering her face, so he didn't see the state of her

"Ok we'll get ready for school we have to leave soon" he said shutting the door

Beth arrived home, she climbed up the side of her house, through the vines, she reached her room and opened her windows climbing in, she rushed to her bathroom to spew

"I hate hangovers" she said whipping her mouth then turning on the shower

Brooke woke up to a thud, she never knew why Beth never used the front door, she got up and smiled at Hale who had climbed in her bed during the night cuddled in to her pillow, she had a small little smile on her face

Brooke put on her robe and walked in to the hallway, she knocked on her boys doors "Jude, Davis time to get up"

Which was followed by "yup, yeah and 5 more minutes mom" Brooke just smiled today was a good day, she felt like things were getting better

She knocked on Beth's door "Beth sweetie, can I come in" she opened the door to see Beth sitting on the edge of her bed drying her hair, rid of any evidence from the following night

"Sweetie, we need to talk I know your still angry with me, I'm sorry for lying to you and to Julian I was just "she was cut off by Beth

Beth hugged her mother "you were protecting us, I'm sorry for how I've been, I love you" she said

Brooke was in shock "yes, and I love you too, ok so will you be home after school?"

Beth wanted to see Jarred again, he'd text her the smorning "uh no I've got a project due soon so I'm going to Taylas to do some more of it, I might be late but I'll be home tonight I just fell asleep last night" she smiled

"Ok good, I'll see you later then honey" Brooke said kidding Beth's head

Beth felt guilty but she found jarred to be mysterious and she liked it, so she text him back

"Hey it's Beth, wanna meet up later x"

Sent

She finished getting ready and headed off to school, taking her siblings with her

"So where were you last night?" Jude said flicking through Instagram sitting in the front seat

"Yeah, sister where were you? Or who were you with huh?" Davis said sarcastically laughing

"I was with Tayla thank you very much, stop being so Nosy" Beth said

"Stop being such a S-L-U" Jude was cut off

"HEY HEY C-H-I-L-D in the car" Davis laughed

"What does Slu mean?" Hale said smiling

"Nothing, never repeat it" said Beth giving her brothers a look before looking back on the road

"Ok here we are hale, have a good day" hale jumped out and saw her teacher standing their waiting for all her students

"Alright school time, I've got the worse head ache so can you turn down the music" Beth said driving off

TREE HILL HIGH SCHOOL

Beth arrived at school she parked her blue beadle in her park, just as she got out she got a text

Jarred

"How about in 2hours?, bring Sawyer too, Ryan wants to catch up, meet at my place"

Beth smiled, now She had to find Sawyer

She walked down the halls, looking for her new pal, when she bumped in to a man

"Oh sorry" Beth said before looking up

Lucas smiled "hey it's ok, uh how are you? How's your mom?" He said picking up his papers

Beth didn't know what to say"uh I'm fine she's fine, where all fine" she said pushing past him

Lucas was so confused

Beth finally found Sawyer, walking towards her with that kid who sits behind her in math picking his nose, she quickly pulled Sawyer in to the bathroom

"Woah I was talking, thank you very much" she said annoyed folding her arms

"Gross, anyway guess who wants to see us, ok I'll tell you Jarred and Ryan, at 11 he said come around, Ryan wants to see Sawyer" Beth smiled

"We can't skip" sawyer said

"Come on please, please I'll do anything?" She said pleading

Sawyer thought she could use this to her advantage, she turned around looking in the mirror and smiling pretending to fix her hair "anything?" She replied

Beth knew where this was leading she crossed her arms "fine"

"Ok then I want to be a Ravens Cheerleader" sawyer said

It went silent until a burst of laughter came from the brunette

"You want to be on MY Squad, hahaa, oh your serious, The best I can do is a Audition" Beth said

"Well then we're not going" sawyer smiled

"Please, Sawyer these last few days are the most alive I've felt in weeks, I like this adrenaline, this adventure, and at least where not pulling each other's hair out" Beth said looking away

"Argh fine, but I still get the audition" she said

"Deal" they shook hands smiling

Both girls snuck to Beth's car in the school car park, she text Tayla to cover for her "got my cover" she smiled

"What about me" sawyer said getting In the car

"I don't like you that much, find your own friends" she said half serious half joking

Sawyer gave her this (Are you serious) look "ugh fine, I'll text her back" Beth said giving in

The girls drove over the wrong side of the tracks to the address given by Jarred

They arrived at his house, Beth started fixing her hair, replying her makeup and perfume, and getting rid of any High school attire, Sawyer just looked at her as rolled her eyes, she didn't even no why she was hanging out with Beth she despises girls like her

They knocked on the door, Ryan answered he looked straight at Sawyer and smiled "hey you made it"

"Yeah" Sawyer smiled back

"Ok enough Sexual tension" Beth smiled walking in to See Jarred with a bong in his hands watching TV, she went and sat on his lap

"Hey" she said before kissing him

"Hey yourself, you smell amazing" he said kissing her back and giving her the bong, she knew she didn't but right now she didn't care

Sawyer and Ryan joined them, each having a puff them self, Sawyer started coughing her lungs out, Ryan passed her a drink of water

C/B

Brooke was just closing C/B when she heard the door bell ring

"Sorry where closed" she said looking up "oh hi, what can I do for you" she said not really ready to talk to Lucas

Lucas smiled "all ways the charm, I just came to see how you where?" He said walking up the counter

"I'm fine, look Luke I'm kind of busy right now" she said turning away from him "I've got to get home to my kids make sure Beth's home from Taylas and" she was cut off by Lucas

"Wait what? As in Tayla connners? Why would Beth be there?" Lucas said confused

"Because that's her best friend, their doing a project together why the concern?" Brooke said confused

"Well I wouldn't think she'd be their if Sawyer is there?"

Brooke turned around in shock"yeah that's weird, I'll give her a call" Brooke said getting her phone out

Beth was so stoned she was just sitting their listening to music and eating chips, she looked in the kitchen and saw sawyer sitting on the bench eating noodles and talking to to Ryan laughing about something, Just then Jarred walked in with beers, it was only Thursday she thought, but she needed something to drink

"Hey baby, I got us some beer" he smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek before handing her a beer

"Hey you missed a call from someone" sawyer said picking up Beth's phone

Beth picked it up and saw it was her mom, then it rung again she turned down the stereo "uh hey mom I missed your call, what's up?" She said

"I was just wondering are you at Taylas?" Brooke asked

"Uh yeah why? Mom I'm kind of busy right now you know study and that stuff" Beth lied

"Is Sawyer there too?" Brooke asked curious

"Uh yeah, not happy about it but I need these marks, don't worry I'm being nice" Beth said

Brooke thought that was nice of her "ok I'll see you later" Brooke said

"It might be late I still have a lot to do, love you bye" Beth said hanging up

"Woah that was close" Beth said taking another sip of beer

Jarred came over and kissed her, he skulled the rest of his beer and smiled

Brooke hung up her phone "their both their and being nice" Brooke smiled

"Ok hey Brooke, I'm here if you need anything I thought I'd just say that, I want us to be friends again, and"

Brooke cut him off "Lucas we are friends but I do appreciate that" she smiled

"I mean actual friends like we use to be, so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, I'm just a phone call away" he smiled about to leave

Brooke just smiled a real smile, she hadn't smiled like that in ages

Just as Lucas was about to leave he turned back around "oh and Brooke if I haven't said it already, I'm sorry about Julian, he was a great guy everyone tells me, I wish I got to know him better" Lucas smiled before leaving

Brooke let a tear escape

11pm

Beth told Jarred to park his motorbike further away from her house, she got off his bike and took her helmet off, she smiled and then kissed his cheek

"I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled those greens eyes reflecting off the moon light made 100x hotter

Jude was a light sleeper, he woke up to the sound of anything, he heard his sisters voice to he looked out the window he caught her out, he would so use this he thought

Beth climbed up the side of her house and in through the window she stumbled "shit" she said as she stubbed her toe

Brooke woke up as she heard her daughter coming in late, she was to tired to argue with her so she would talk to her in the morning

The next day Beth left early so Brooke didn't get a chance to speak to her until she arrived home

"Beth honey come in here" Brooke said from her office she was working on designs

Beth put her back pack down and went in "hey mom what's up?" She smiled

"How was school?" Brooke smiled

"It was good I'm really liking this history assignment" she smiled lying

"Oh mom I'm going to Liams house for this party thing tonight? Everyone's going to be there"

"No we have aunt Haley's dinner tonight, sorry sweetie" brooke said

"Well cancel it" Beth said angry now

"Don't speak to me like that, and no you will be there Bethany, besides I thought you and Liam were over, and that's a shame cause he's a really good guy"

"No we have but we're trying to be friends, and I really need to speak to him, and I haven't really seen any of my friends since Julian's funeral, please mom" she begged lying

Brooke felt bad, she knew Beth hadn't seen much of her friends "ok fine I'll cover for you, but be home by 11 please"

"11.30" she gave a her dimpled smile, Brooke never knew how much She looked like Lucas until he'd come back to town "fine 11.30 but we have to be up early Aunt Rachel is coming in to town" Brooke smiled

"Thanks love you, bye" she ran upstairs to get ready

6pm

"Ok Beth were leaving, we'll see you later have fun, tell Liam I said hi" Brooke called out to Beth picking up Hale

"Will do bye, tell aunt Haley I said sorry" she smiled standing at the top of the stairs in her dressing robe

As soon as they all left she took it off revealing a red tight dress

CAR

"Where's Beth going?" Jude asked

"She's going to Liams party?" Brooke replied

"He's having a party, ok" he said he knew he was stirring the pot but he loved getting her in trouble

NALEYS

Brooke had hale on one side and a desert in the other, Jude and Davis walked in "anyone home" Davis called out

Nathan walked around the corner "hey guys" he said hi fiving the boys, and taking Hale off Brooke

"Hey precious" he said kissing in niece

"Hi uncle Nate" she smiled

"Oh Nate, you don't have to call me sweet names" Brooke joked

"Always" he smiled kissing Brooke's cheek

"Where's aunt Haley?" Hale asked

"Let's go find her huh" he smiled holding the little girl

"Hey Lydia" the boys said walking in sitting on the couch with their cousin

"Hey guess what?" The three were having their own conversations

"Hi aunt Haley" Hale smiled waving

"Hi sweetie, how are you" Haley said kissing her cheek

"Good, what's for dinner?" She asked

"Hale Baker, you don't just ask that" Brooke laughed as well as Haley

"Sowwey, but I'm hungry mom" she smiled "you just had chipies" Brooke laughed

"Well now that you've asked where having chicken and unicorns and vegiworms" Haley smiled

"Aunt Haley, that's gross but I'll have the chicken please" she laughed

Nathan put her down and joined the kids

"So where's Beth?" Haley asked stirring the pot

"She's at a party and before you say anything, She is spending time with her friends she closed them off after Julian's death" Brooke said sadly

"Ok she's forgiven this time" Haley laughed "Wine?"

"Yes please" Brooke smiled

Then they heard "Hey guys" Lucas walked in with the girls

"Hey Aunt Brooke hey aunt Haley" sawyer and Ellie smiled

"Hey guys welcome, Beer Luke?" She asked getting one from the fridge

"Yeah ah thanks" he smiled taking the beer giving Brooke a weird flirty look

"Hey aunt Brooke I can work for you tomorrow if you need me to cover you?" Sawyer asked

"Oh really that would be awesome, thanks sweetie, that would help out a lot, Rachel's flying back in tomorrow" Brooke smiled at her niece then looked at Haley when she heard her moan

"Be nice Haley" Brooke and sawyer laughed, Brooke looked at sawyer "you'll like her"

Lucas just laughed "just don't let her teach you her ways" he said giving Brooke a funny look

"Hey she's changed" Brooke laughed

BAR

Jarred picked Beth up and they shortly arrived at club, the drinks started flowing

Jarred had bought a few friends with them she didn't no "hey who are those guys?" Beth asked

"There my friends, their here to pick up some thing" he smiled kissing her roughly

"Picking up what?" She asked

"Does it matter, let's just have fun here and then later go back to my place and maybe have some fun their" he smiled feeling her ass

He was being weird tonight and Beth was feeling uncomfortable already

She just let him take her hand and start dancing

NALEYS

Everyone was seated around the table in dinning room, everyone was chatting and catching up with their week

"Hey Ellie how's School?" Haley asked

"It's really cool actually you know when dad said we were moving here, we were so annoyed no offence" they all laughed "but I've made friends, my classes are good so yeah I'm loving it, I wish mom was here but yeah" the room went silent

"So uh Nate when does your season start again?" Lucas asked trying to avoid the subject

"In a few weeks, I'm pretty nervous" he said

"Why your going to do great" Haley winked at him

"So Uncle Lucas, that's ok if we call you that?" Jude smiled

Lucas was shocked but was happy "yeah of course"

"I was wondering when your going to kick jerry to the side and put me in as Captain and point guard" they all laughed

"Ha ha well when you show me what you got" Lucas laughed

"Done" Jude smiled finishing his dinner

Brooke just smiled at the conversation between her son and Lucas

After dinner the boys and kids went and watched the game on TV, Brooke and Haley were cleaning up having their wine

"So how are you doing Tiger, really?" Haley asked her best friend

"Fine" she gave a weak smile

Haley just gave her a look "Brooke I know you"

"I know, I guess I'm ok, I mean I miss Julian every second of the day, my heart aches at how much those kids remind me of him, every time I look at them or hear their laugh, my heart breaks, I no were all just trying to find ourselves again without him, the boys finally are talking to everyone like normal, hales bright and full of joy again but Beth she's distant, I'm trying to give her time" Brooke frowned

Haley gave Brooke a hug "you are one of a kind Brooke Davis, your strength is enough for them all, Beth will come around" Haley smiled

It was now 8.30pm and everyone was leaving

"Guys say bye and thank you" Brooke smiled

"Bye Thank you" the boys both replied

"Bye Aunt Haley" hale gave her aunt a hug and kiss and then Nathan "love you uncle Nate" she loved Nathan

"Bye sweetie" they both kissed their niece

"Bye uncle Lucas" the little girl smiled and Lucas leant down she walked straight in to his arms, Brooke's heart broke

Lucas was in shock, he hugged her tight and kissed her head "bye sweetie" he smiled

"Bye Sawyer I'll see you tomorrow bye ell, see ya Luke" she smiled at him

"Bye Brooke" he smiled back

"Oh hey sawyer how's your project coming along? Is Beth being nice" Brooke asked holding hale as sawyer was getting in the car

"Oh yeah I love science yeah she's ok, see you tomorrow" she lied and hated it

Brooke was confused she thought it was a history project

BAR

it was now 9pm the club was pumping, Beth was pretty drunk, jarred kept touching her body, she let him roam for awhile but after awhile she was just to drunk to care about anything "can we get out of hear?" She yelled over the music

"What?" He yelled back

"Can we leave?" She said again, he still couldn't hear her so he grabbed her hand and went somewhere quiet

"Now what were you saying?" He said kissing her neck

"I said can we leave?" She said pushing him off her

He was getting angry now "no why? We're having fun" he said pulling her back in

"I'm board and over it please" she said

"No a few more hours and then we'll go I promise" he said taking her back to their booth

They say back down, he started talking to his friends felling her leg up and down

She was getting angry and the noose wasn't helping she grabbed her phone "I'm just going to make a call I'll be right back" she said kissing his lips softly stumbling outside

"Hello, Liam?" She slurred

He was surprised to hear from his ex "hey Beth what's up? You ok?" He said

"Uh not really, I'm drunk and I uh I need your help" she said stumbling around

"Where are you?" He asked worried

"I'm at a club please don't tell my mom. Can you just come pick me up?" She asked

"I'm on my way, what club?" She told him where to meet her

"I'll be there don't worry" he heard the dial tone

Meanwhile back inside jarred was sick of her not putting out or her moaning so he helped ease the mood by sloping her a pill in her drink, she arrived back 5 minutes later and took a swig of her drink

"Who were you talking too?" He asked

"Sawyer" she lied looking away

He grabbed her phone "hey give it back" she yelled

"Why are you lying to me Beth" he said showing her an unknown number

He grabbed her face tight and pulled it close "why?" He was getting angry, Beth was scared but she was feeling dizzy

She pulled her face out of his hands "give it" she snatched it back "what did you do" she slurred standing up

"Come here baby" he grabbed her and sat her on his lap kissing her neck

5 minutes later Liam arrived, he walked in he could hardly see, he finally saw her in a booth being felt up

He pushed past everyone and got to the booth their was security their

"Let me in" he yelled the bouncers just pushes him away "that's my girlfriend" he called out "Beth" he yelled

She opened her eyes dizzy, she was seeing 4x of Liam but she was so happy he was here she couldn't speak she tried standing up but Jarred pulled her back down

Liam was having no luck so he went to the left of the bouncers and took a breathe he tapped a guy on the shoulder when they guy turned he through a punch and then pushed another guy in to him, starting a fight the bouncers pulled them apart while Liam snuck in holding his hand in pain

"Beth let's go" he yelled mad watching her

Jarred and his friends laughed "who the hell are you" he asked sitting Beth to the side of him and standing up

"Look I don't want any trouble just Beth" Liam said putting his hands up

"And I said who are you?" He said pushing Liam a little

Liam just turned around and punched Jarred to the ground quickly grabbing Beth's hand and dragging her out of the club he felt like she was different, she looked clumsy and her eyes were rolling around she could hardly see, he just picked her up and put her over her shoulders, as he ran out of the club the security yelled at him trying to stop

"STOP, what are you doing?" The said trying to stop them

"Get off me she's under age, stop those idiots in their, if you touch her again you'll be hearing from my lawyer he yelled

BAKERS

Brooke arrived home, hale was asleep so she carried her to bed, she saw the two boys snickering and laughing

As she walked past the kitchen they were walking up stairs

"She's in so much trouble" Jude laughed

"Stop who's in trouble?" Brooke asked crossing her arms

The boys knew they were done

"Davis?" Brooke said looking at her son

"Jude?" She said giving him the stair

"Fine, We heard from Lea Dubree that their was no party because obviously I would be invited" Jude said for a matter of a fact

"So Liam wasn't having a party?" Brooke asked not liking were this was leading

"No and yesterday we saw her and Sawyer skipping school?" Davis added

"WHAT?, why was sawyer with her and why were they skipping?"

"We don't know no, but there was no project, and she's been skipping the last week" they added

"And she was kind of out of it when she came home" they added that too

"I saw her get dropped off by a guy on a motorbike" Jude said slowly

"A WHAT, I'm going to kill her" Brooke said walking around talking to herself

As the boys tried to sneak off Brooke stopped them "ah uh don't even think about it, your both grounded 1 week" she said standing their with her arms crossed

"What? But mom" they both said in unison

"You lied and you knew, I thought we didn't keep secrets" Brooke said sad

"sorry" they said walking off

Brooke was so angry and disappointed in her children right now especially Beth, she grabbed her phone and tried calling Beth 4 times straight

Brooke was so angry and disappointed in her children right now especially Beth, she grabbed her phone and tried calling Beth 4 times straight to voice message, her patients was wearing thin, she tried Liam but same with him straight to message, she walked up stairs and opened the boys door

"I'm just going to find your sister I'll be back, watch your little sister" Brooke said still angry

"Ok. Mom we're sorry" they both said

"I know you are" she said before closing their door grabbing her keys and leaving

She drove straight to Lucas, he said he'd be there if she needed him and she did, she pulled in to his drive way and knocked on the door, she was starting to freak out a bit

"Brooke everything ok?" Lucas said opening the door

Brooke walked past him she was panicking "Beth's out and she's been skipping school and been with some random guy, her and Sawyer skipped school this week, she lied about this party and I don't know where she is Luke, I'm freaking out because she isn't picking up" Brooke said frustrated non stop talking

Lucas put his arms on Brooke's shoulders he rubbed up and down to calm her "Brooke woah go back Beth And Sawyer what?" He said getting angry at his daughters

"Beth and Sawyer were seen Skiiping School with some random guys, what are we doing wrong? I know Beth's upset but she's never been like this, I need your help to find her" Brooke said a tear escaping her eyes

Lucas whipped her tears away then hugged her " where doing nothing wrong, Beth's Grieving the only dad she's known died, and she's feeling all these weird emotions, she's hurting, she is your daughter and you are the strongest person I know so I definitely know she will be ok, she needs time and you need to have a talk with her and I need to chat to my child" he said hugging Brooke and giving her a kiss on the head

"Wait here" he said walking down the hallway

"Ok sit" Lucas said telling sawyer to sit down

Sawyer knew she was in trouble her aunt was crying and upset and her dad was mad, she took a breath "ok before you start yelling it's not my fault and I'm sorry" she gave a weak smile

"I'm not buying it Sawyer, Where is Beth?" Lucas asked

"I don't know" she said

"Don't lie, I don't know why your covering for her but you need to tell us" Lucas said putting his hands on his hips

"Fine, I honestly don't know where she is but she's with a guy called Jarred" she said looking away

"Jarred who?" Brooke asked standing up

"I don't know, all I know is he lives at 1/23a Calvin cress, across town" she said looking away

"Ok, and what about you skipping school?" Lucas asked

"It was once" she said

Lucas gave her the look like don't lie to me look "ok twice" she said

"Sawyer Brooke Scott, what is wrong with you? Why would you skip school? Aren't you happy here?" What's going baby" he asked sitting next to her

"I am happy, we just met these two guys jarred and Ryan and they were really nice and they wanted to hang out, I didn't mean for it to get this bad ok I'm sorry, I was just upset that you kicked mom out, and I was mad that she won't see us, and I was upset because our mother doesn't want us" she said tears pouring out now, Lucas had never seen his daughter like this before, he put his arms around her and kissed her head trying to sooth her

He gave Brooke a look of sadness

"Thank you for being honest, we'll talk about your mother but just know she does love you, she was doing what's best for you two and just know that I love you too, but gets do you mean this bad? What have you two done?" He asked

"We smoked some dope" she said slowly "I'm sorry ok, we were drunk and it was only once I promise I'll never do it again, I was so upset and I'm sorry aunt Brooke" she said looking away from her aunt and father

Lucas was disappointed " go to bed, watch your sister, I'll be back soon I have to find Beth, we are going to talk about this tomorrow" he said looking away from his little girl

"Just don't say anything to Ryan please dad" Sawyer got up and went to her room

"Come on Brooke let's find out daughter" Brooke was in shock that's the first time she's heard him say his daughter, she was standing their in shock from everything until Lucas came over and grabbed her hand

"She's going to be fine pretty girl lets go" Brooke gave a weak smile

They got in his car and left

Meanwhile Beth was out, she was laying against Liam's car door as he drove to his house he knew if he took her home she would be in so much trouble

He looked at his phone and saw 3 missed calls from Brooke, too late she was in trouble

Brooke and Lucas arrived at the house Sawyer said "wait here" he said getting out

"No I need to know if she's here" Brooke said getting out, Lucas wasn't going to argue with her so he put his hand out and saw as she paused then gave him a smile taking his hand

Lucas knocked on the door and saw a young man with dark hair and a bleeding nose came to the door "WHAT?" He said annoyed holding his nose

"Uh were looking" he was cut off by this boy looking at Brooke

"Hey babe, want to come in?" He asked

Brooke was disgusted "hey we're looking for our daughter Beth? Is she here?" Lucas said putting his hand on Jared's chest to tell him to back off defending Brooke

"That SLUT, no she's not but if you see her tell her I'll be seeing her" he smiled shutting the door on them

Lucas was angry even more now "go back to the car" he told Brooke she started walking back when she heard Lucas knock hard on the door again

"WHAT? Piss o" he was cut off by Lucas Smashing him in the nose again then shaking his hand in pain

"Don't talk about her like that ever again, and if I ever see you near her again I'll come back and I'll do worse" he said walking off holding his hand in pain

"Lucas where is she?" Brooke said tears escaping again, Lucas hated when Brooke cried his heart broke every time

"Let's ring her friends" they got in the car and drove off

Brooke was ringing around, Tayla didn't know and she couldn't get a hold of Liam, she looked out the window upset with herself for letting it get this far

Lucas knew she was blaming her self so he grabbed her hand gave it a kiss before intertwining their fingers

Brooke was thankful for Lucas being with her right now she needed him

Liam arrived home he picked Beth up out of his car and carried her inside to his bedroom his parents were away thank god they would go nuts

He put the blankets over her and grabbed her a cup of water he sat next to her and grabbed her hand "what have you done to yourself" he said kissing her head, he went out on to his deck and hit redial

"Hello Liam? Have you seen Beth? I've been calling her and I can't find her" Brooke said freaking out on him

"She's with me at my house, she was with some guys in a club, she called me but when I got their I think she's taken something, she's asleep at the moment, but she's ok" Liam was explaining

"Thank god, we'll be there soon" Brooke hung up and told Lucas, they shortly arrived at the house

"Where is she?" Brooke said as Liam opened the door

"In my room 2nd door on the left" he said opening the door for Lucas

Brooke walked in and saw her little girl asleep, she felt her pain, she sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her head

"I don't know what she's taken but I think it's roofies" Liam said

Brooke and Lucas had a flashback to when it was Peyton who had been roofied junior year

"I'll get her" Lucas said lifting his daughter up and taking her to the car

"Thank you Liam" Brooke said hugging the boy

"It's ok, I'd do anything for her" he said

"I know" Brooke kissed his cheek and left

They arrived home shortly Lucas put Beth to bed and kissed her head, he shut the door to her bedroom he made a mental note of the things she liked obviously red was her favourite colour just like her mother, She liked Cheerleading a lot, and she had a wicked collection of books he smiled

She was the perfect mix of both him and Brooke

He went down stairs to find Brooke sitting at the kitchen counter with a glass of wine, she had a few tears leaking too

Lucas walked over and lifted her head up wiping the tears away, she smiled "what's wrong Brooke?" Lucas asked sitting down opposite to her

"I feel like I've failed, my daughter is so broken because of the choices I made, and I don't know what to say to her, I want to yell at her I want to hug her and make sure she's ok but I'm so annoyed at myself for letting her get like this, and I'm sorry to you for putting you in this mess" she said whipping another tear away

"Brooke look at me, None of this is your fault, it's mine, I should of never hurt you the way I did and I haven't really apologised so I'm sorry that I hurt you, I should of never done that, at the time I was so confused I was only 17 and I am deeply sorry for the way things have turned out, I wish I could take it all back, but don't ever think that this is your fault, your daughter loves you she is just confused and upset give her time" Lucas smiled weakly taking Brooke's hand

Brooke smiled "it's not just your fault Lucas, I lied I was the one who lied to you to her to Julian to everyone"

"I guess where both to blame then" he laughed looking in her eyes

"Yeah I guess, thank you for tonight luke, I needed you and you were there, I'm so thankful" she smiled

"I will always be here for you Brooke and your family, I love you Brooke Davis" he gave her a hug and kissed her head

Brooke not realising he meant he was still in love with her just said " I love you to Lucas Scott" hugging him back "now I have to call the police I won't let him get away with this" Brooke said

The next morning Brooke woke up tired shed hardly slept, she got up and went to her daughters room, she knocked on the door to see Beth sitting up drinking a glass of water

"Mom before you say anything, I'm so sorry ok I know what I did was wrong but I'm really sorry" she said

Brooke's heart broke "I'm so disappointed in you Beth, I know your going through things, I know I lied about Lucas we can talk more about that when your ready and i know Julian's death is still hard on you, it is on all of us, but we're Davis-Bakers we are a family, I'm upset you couldn't come to me and talk to me, I'm upset you didn't tell anyone and that you dragged Sawyer in to this as well, but I'm glad your ok and I'm glad your safe because I love you so much and I never want this to happen again" Brooke said hugging her daughter tight kissing her head

"I love you to mom, and I am sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I felt like I didn't know who I was anymore, I lost apart of me and I don't know how to get that back" a tear escaped

"Baby you are Bethany Roe Davis Baker SCOTT, you can be anyone you want" she said smiling

Beth smiled "I want to get to know Lucas mom" she finally said out loud

"That's fine he really wants to get to know you too, you both have missed out on so much and that's my fault so I will do anything to make sure your happy" Brooke smiled standing up

"Uh my head is killing me" Beth laughed as Brooke pulled away

"Come down stairs I'll get you something for that" they both walked down stairs to the kitchen

"Oh hey mom am I " she was cut off

"Grounded Hell yes, a month, you come home from school straight away unless your at cheer or with Lucas " Brooke smiled

"I'm ok with that" she said as Brooke handed her water and Panadol for her head

"And about the drugs, why don't you ask your Aunt Rachel about that because she will defiantly kill you" Brooke said

"Hey Did some one say Hot Aunt Rachel" Rachel said standing in the door way

"Aunt Rachel your back"

OKAY woah big chapter, Beth and Sawyer were on a spiral, Brucas had some moments, What do you guys think let me know? next chapter brucas loving xx


End file.
